The Broken Pieces That Make Me Who I Am
by mattiboi
Summary: Modern day Peeto. Peeta moves three thousand miles away from home to start fresh and start university with his best friend Delly. The city has the potential to bring their dreams to life. But Peeta is still struggling with the memories of his abusive past. Will a tall handsome blonde mend the pieces of a broken heart back together or damage it to the brink of no return?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story YAY YAY YAY. So as you know I have been trying to figure out which story to choose but well I couldn't so instead I'm bring this one early, much much earlier really (I mean it's not even Wednesday yet and I'm posting this). And I plan on starting a Hunger Games fic soon, I promise It will be out some time next month the title will be Going With out Basic Instincts. I have not decided if it will be featuring neko Peeta yet but I'm working on the plan now so we will see I guess. This story is about Peeta starting over in a new city about to start university but struggling with who he wants to be anf the parts of himself that are holding him back. Obviously it will be from Peeta point of view. Cato probably won't make an appearance straight away but I promise it will come. This is ofcourse going to be a Peeto story after all :D. Anyway please please review and tell me if you loved/hated/etc and if I should continue or not. :)**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

The Broken Pieces That Make Me Who I Am

Chapter One: A New Beginning

I sat on the window seat in my bedroom and stared out at the city buzzing below me. Even at this late hour people were still out on the street, lights blinked, the street brought with it constant noise of traffic and life. It was so new and so different. Watching the city below excited me, but scared me at the same time. Its was a fresh start, a way to let go of the past. It also would bring new challenges and honestly the city intimates me. Coming from a not so large town to this was such a large change.

I turn back around and look at the room I would now call home. It was small, a shoebox really but it was my own. It was just able to fit my queen size bed, my art supplies, a chest of draws and a small unit with all my books on it. Luckily I had a built in wardrobe, if I didn't I have no clue where I was put my clothes. I had unpacked almost everything, just one box to go. But I had lost my motivation, instead thinking about all the possibilities this new city brought with it. I could be whoever I wanted, I wasn't going to let the past follow me forever. That part of my life was over. I had to move three-thousand miles away just to escape it but now that I was here I have to say it was worth spending every spare second I had working my two jobs and saving every cent I made.

I moved to Panem City just three days ago. I'm here to study fine art and painting at the Art Institute Of Panem City. One of the finest art universities in the country. It had been the one thing I dreamt about doing once I got out of that hick town. It would not have been possible if I had not gotten a full scholarship, and my best friend Delly moved out here with me. We spent our whole lives dreaming of getting out of the town of Twelve. And when fate came knocking we jumped at the chance to finally get away from that hell hole. If it wasn't for Delly I probably would not be here right now. I really mean that I don't think I would still be alive if she had not been there through high school. She was my light at the end of my long depressing tunnel the kept me going. She was my rock and now my house mate. I found a small two bedroom apartment that wasn't to far from either of our schools a month ago and as soon as I told her she convinced her father to help buy it. She was going to be studying at the Fashion Institute several blocks way but if we cut through the large park across from us both of our trips would be a lot quicker.

I get up and head to the kitchen where I find Delly sitting on a stool drinking warm tea. "Have you finished unpacking?" I ask grabbing a mug and a tea bag.

"Barely, I kind of want to paint my room before I unpack everything. What about you?" She smiles, the bags under her eye revealing how exhausted she really was.

"I think I almost done." I pour some hot water from the kettle into my mug and look around at the place we would call home from now on. The kitchen was smaller then my bedroom but it was big enough for the two of us. To the left was the hall way to my bedroom, bathroom and laundry. That was one thing I was glad about, we each had our own bathroom. It would make all the difference in the mornings. Infront of e was the small lounge and to the right Delly's bedroom and bathroom. We had a small dining table to the right of the kitchen, that was a few meters away from the front door. It was small but it was ours. "Excited to start school in a week?"

"I mean yes but gosh I'm so nervous." Delly replies curling a strand of her blonde platinum hair in her finger. It was a nervous habit of hers I thought was awfully cute. "Aren't you?"

"Nervous?" I ask and she nods. "Yes so nervous. This whole city makes me nervous. We are going to have to start looking for jobs soon." I turn to the fridge to see if we had any milk. We didn't, all that was in the fridge was day old Chinese, a bottle of vodka, an apple and the left over pizza from dinner tonight.

"I know and we need to go down to the grocery store and get some food." She smiles at me. "Not that I want to upset the whole struggling art student vibe you may be going for but it would be nice to have something over then last night's dinner or vodka to eat in the morning."

I smile back at her. "What you seriously don't think we can't survive on vodka and day old Chinese and pizza?" I joke, laughing at myself.

"Well the vodka can stay but maybe some bread and milk wouldn't hurt. God it's so weird living here, just to two of us. You know my mother has called me twice a day since we lwe got here." She says taking about sip of her tea.

"What do you except her baby moved three thousand miles away. I'm surprised she hasn't told you she's coming to visit for a week yet." I snicker blowing on my tea.

"Don't even joke about that she probably has the place bugged and now you gave her the idea she going to ring tomorrow and tell me she coming to stay for a week and help us settle in or something stupid like that."

"Do you miss her?" I ask finally taking a sip of my tea.

"Well I mean of course but she knew this day would come. We always talked about it. Remember as kids when you used to sleep over we would tell her how we were going to come here and become famous and get married and be happy. God if only we knew you were gay back then, the dream wouldn't be shattered." She laughs pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Whatever we could still get married. We would both just and to have a man on the side."

She laughs again, hard this time almost spitting her tea out. "So the dream is still intact just with two sexy pool boys to satisfy our sexual needs."

"Exactly you will have your own clothing company making the millions while I will be the amazing painter without a cent to my name."

"Oh it sounds wonderful." She says sarcastically. She clears her throat and looks deep into my eyes. "Do you miss anyone from back home?"

The room suddenly got serious. I think it over for a second. "Honestly not really, well I'm not sure. Its different not having them around. I mean I don't really feel any different about my father, you know he never seemed to notice me. As for my brothers I guess I do. I dunno with all the teasing they put me through it nice to be away from that, and it's even nicer to be away from her."

"Yeah I bet it is." She says dryly. Delly knew about all the things my mother put me through. I don't remember a time I didn't question if mother ever loved me and Delly had always been there to try and make up for that.

"But we are here now and it's going to be different. No more abusive parents, no more round the clock bullying from my brothers or the guys at school. We finally got out of there." I say trying to stay positive and not listen to the voice in the back of my head.

"Exactly everything is going to be different. This city is going to be amazing for us, but at the same time it scares me to death." She says honestly getting up and rinsing her mug out.

"I know what you mean I feel it to. This city has the potential to bring our dreams to life. But at the same time I feel so out of place, like I don't belong. It scares me to death that she might be right."

"Peeta you can't let what your mother says do this to you anymore. We came here to escape that, to start new, be who we want to be and be comfortable with that." She leans over and hugs me. "You can't dwell on what she did to you, that's letting her win."

I nod into the hug and manage a sad smile when we let go. "I know, I'm trying. Its just so hard getting pasted it all."

"It's going to take time. And I'm here for you no matter what. We are going to be happy here Peeta. Its different then that small hick town. People don't care that you paint or like boys. You can be you here, sure people may still no like you but I know the real you. And I know you are a kind loving boy who was wronged all his life and just needs to give himself a chance to let his wings fly and be free."

I laugh at her and a tear falls down my check. "God I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you." I hug here and try to convince myself she was right but there still was a voice at the back of my head, my mothers voice telling me I wasn't good enough. That I would fail and no one would love me. That I was disgusting and vile and not worth the pain I put her through bring me into this world.

Yes it was going to be a struggle but I could only hope Delly was right. That I could heal and grow into someone I was happy being. That the broken pieces that made me who I am would one day become a whole again.

**So as I said before I hope you like to idea please tell me if you like it/ want me to continue. I know that chapter isn't that long but I wanted to stop there and bring it full circle with the title and let you get an idea of what Peeta is like in this story. I promise Cato will come later on. Anyways I really hope somebody out there like it. Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I have with me the second chapter and lucky for you because I had a little push in the right direction on where to start by a friend, so you have fanboyingfiction to thank, it's out early. That being said you should go and read fanboyingfiction's story. Its only new but is totally amazing. :D hopefully I'll have a new chapter up late next week, maybe earlier Meh I never know. **

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Before I reply to reviews I just would like to say a huge huge thanks to those who did, it means the world. Without the constant support I don't know if I'd be up to this yet. So again thanks you. Xo**

**fanboyingfiction- :D YAY. You have no idea what this lucky first review meant! So happy it's already drawing you in :). And I had to have Delly in it again. I didn't want Peeta to be completely alone. And I can't wait for Peeta and Cato to meet either. Thanks so much boo! Xoxoxo**

**PrinceArdhz- Awwww thanks you and I hope you keep enjoying it :D. Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- Yay so glad you enjoyed the chapter. And Peeta's past will continue to be unveiled through-out the story :). Thanks for reviewing. Xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- well I'm glad you gave it a read even though you thought it may not be the best and in turn enjoyed it. :D thanks so much for reviewing. Xoxoxo**

**Guest- whoever you are thank you! And here's a new update :). Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ult- yay yay yay. :D. I pumped out a chapter who knows when I'll update again so keep your eyes open and as for the other characters I haven't completely figured it out yet butttt I have a few ideas. :D thanks for reviewing boo. Xoxoxo**

The Broken Pieces That Make Me Who I Am

Chapter Two: The Start Of A New Life

I laugh at her and a tear falls down my check. "God I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you." I hug here and try to convince myself she was right but there still was a voice at the back of my head, my mothers voice telling me I wasn't good enough. That I would fail and no one would love me. That I was disgusting and vile and not worth the pain I put her through bring me into this world.

Yes it was going to be a struggle but I could only hope Delly was right. That I could heal and grow into someone I was happy being. That the broken pieces that made me who I am would one day become a whole again.

I wake the next morning from my slumber enjoying not having to get up at the crack of dawn to start work like I did back in Twelve. By this time I would have already normally cooked two batches of bread. Decorated the pastries. And brought in the obscenely heavy sacks of flour. Though I couldn't complain, that was a blessing in disguise, all that lifting really helped get my body to what it was today. It wasn't drool worthy in my opinion but a was fit and defined. I turn on my side and look out of my window. It was overcast today, so I would definitely be wearing something on the warmer side when I finally decided to leave the warmth of my bed. I knew that we should really continue to unpack and then go to the grocery store down the street but I just wanted to relax and soak in the city's atmosphere. I want to get to know where I liked the coffee and find out the best place to head out at night and dance. I wanted to experience new things, things I couldn't do in Twelve. I wanted to experience everything the city and the lives it held had to offer. But mostly I wanted to experience love. Maybe not right away but it was a goal of mine.

Back in Twelve I was to only person who had 'come out' of the closet. Being out brought with it a never ending barrage of nasty words and sentences being hurled as me daily. I had wished the town's people would have been more excepting but that to my disappointment, was not the case. I could never understand what the seemingly huge issue everyone had with it. Its not like it's a contagious disease or I was going to turn their sons into homos. Well I wouldn't say I'm proud of who I am, more like I excepted that I was born this was and I could not change it for the life of me. Let's be honest no one wants to be born this way and have life that little bit more difficult. I lose my train of thought when I hear a knock at my door and Delly walks in with a sleepy smile.

"Morning boo. How did you slept?" She asks slipping into my bed next to me.

I smile at her and shrug my shoulders. "It's nice not having to get up so early anymore."

"Yeah I bet that's a welcomed change." She says getting comfortable and closing her eyes. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well I know that we should continue to unpack everything but truthfully I can't be bothered and was thinking maybe we could get lunch or something from that bakery across the road and just relax in the park. I wouldn't mind having a few hours to draw and sketch some of my new surroundings. Then I guess on the way back get some essentials from the store?"

"I like that idea. I can go over my course outline and then maybe read a few chapters of that novel that I keep meaning to get back to." She yawns happily closing her eyes. "And since we are going lunch I guess that means we don't have to get out of bed for another couple of hours."

"That's very true." Now I yawn, gosh watching Delly fall back asleep was making me tired. Maybe a few extra hours wouldn't hurt today. Might as well enjoy the free time we have considering we wont have that much of it when school starts and I find a part time job. I close my eyes and let myself drift slowly back to sleep.

When I wake again I notice Delly was gone. I look around the room to see that it was empty. "Delly?" I call out waiting for a responce.

"In the kitchen." She calls out.

I sigh and force myself to get out of bed and stop procrastinating. Yes I was anxious about this new city but I had to get out there and experience what life here had to offer. I could do this, this is the start of the new Peeta. The confident, fun, sexy Peeta I had always wanted to be. I walk into the kitchen where Delly was going through her orientation material. "So are we unpacking or pretending we have already today?" I ask rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Option two obviously. I don't want to do anything just lay happily on the grass and bask in the fact that we finally made it out of Twelve and there is nothing what will make me go back." She smiles putting what she did not need back into the folder. She looks up at me and rolls her eyes. "Well go on get dress so we can head down already, I'm starving and you are buying."

"And why am I buying?" I ask turning around and heading back to my room. I starts looking for something to wear.

"Because you are the boy. The man is always supposed to pay on the first date." She giggles from her stop in the kitchen.

I poke my head out my bedroom door and smile at her teasingly. "I don't ever remember asking you out. I'm sorry but you aren't my type." I turn back to my room and pull on my jeans, a simple white tee and a grey thin cardigan. I pull on my high-tops and grab my sketch pad and pencil case.

"Come on Peeta, if it wasn't for the lack of a certain appendage I'd be perfect for you. Now hurry up would you. You take forever to get ready." She jokes.

As I walk out of my room I grab my phone and wallet then head for the front door with Delly close behind me. "Do you have your keys?" I ask suddenly aware I didn't have mine.

"I do." She smiles digging them out of her handbag.

"Alright let go then." I say closing the door. She locks it and we head down the staircase.

Twenty minutes later we crossed the road and we walked through the large park before us. We each hand food from a cafe in our hands and a coffee. We found a spot in the large park next to a large old oak tree and sat down, Delly against the trunk and me of to her side so I could see the my surroundings more. We opened our food containers and I bit into the chicken and cheese foccacia I had bought myself.

"I think this is going to be one of my favourite spots." Delly announces once she finished her mouthful of salad, looking around and enjoying the scenery. "We are going to have to make lunch in the park a regular thing."

"I agree, it's so different to the barren wasteland of Twelve." I laugh enjoying the sun that had finally decided to creep out from behind the multitude of clouds littering the sky. It didn't take me long to finish my food, I grabbed my favourite pencil, the end marred in bites. Something I did unconsciously when I was concentrating on what ever piece I was working on. I open my pad to the next blank page and let the world around me take over my senses and my hand went to work.

I had lost track of time and world around me, immersed in the world's I was creating on paper. I had already finished sketching an elderly man sitting on his lonesome on a bench not to far from us, his face withered and saddened. Then I drew children playing games, trying to capture their joy and innocence. My third I was drawing the park itself, sheltered by skyscrapers and large apartment buildings that surrounded it. As if the large masses of steel protected this paradise from the outside world. I was in love with amount of life that was in this park. Twelve was desolate and dry, nothing grew there. It was famous for basically being a rock and for its coal mines. And even though it produced the most in the country, most of the profits never made it back to the town. Being born there was basically a life sentence of hardship and misery. Atleast that's how Delly and I had always seen it. A trap hole that held generations of families prisoners. One one percent every escaping it's suffocating grip.

I was about half way done on the third sketch when I heard someone yell something. I was to zoned out to actually catch what they yelled but before I could look up to see what the commotion was about a football flies into my lap, hitting me square in the stomach. I flinch and yelp at the contact, dropping my sketch book and almost falling backwards. I was about to scream at whoever came to retrieve the ball when I looked up and was met by the most beautiful crystal blue eyes I had ever seen.

Then belonged to a rather tall dashing blonde boy. He looked probably a few years older, his almost platinum hair short and spiked at the front. He had soft looking lips and lightly tanned skin. His massive shoulders lead down to large muscled arms and a thin waist. His tight white v-neck tee while covering his top half still revealed hard large peck and at least a six pack of abs. As he jogged over my eye continued down drinking in his perfect physical form. He had large muscular thighs covered by black gym shorts and large feet, I guess to hold his tall frame up. He stops a foot from me and smiles shyly, seeming somewhat embarrassed and apologetic. I just hoped the scowl I had before had softened and I didn't look to abrasive.

"Hey, um sorry, I'm so sorry about that. My friends and I can get a little cared away some times. You're alright though?" I nod at him shocked at how kind he sounded. He squats down and picks up my sketch pad. He automatically flicks through it and smiles back at me. "Wow you are actually really good."

I go to say something but get stuck on my words and just blush profusely. God what was wrong with me? I smile back and finally manage to find my voice. "Thanks." I mumble as I awkwardly rub my left hand with my right. We stay there still and silent for a minute just looking into each others eyes. It was odd, he have a hold over me that I couldn't explain. It was like he was looking deep within my soul. His eyes warm, lovely and safe. I hear his friends start to yell for his return and he looks over in their direction. "Here." I say handing him the ball.

He turns back to me and his smile widens. He exchanges the ball in my hands with my sketch pad. "Sorry again." He stands and jogs back over to his friends.

I wanted to call out and stop him so I could get his name but that voice, my mothers voice stopped me. I had never felt a spark like that let alone with a complete and utter stranger. I was paralysed in fear. The voice screaming in my ear, laughing, mocking me. I wasn't good enough for a guy like that. He wouldn't be interested in someone like me. That and the fact I was a guy. He was to masculine and perfect looking to be gay. I knew better then to get my hopes up. Why was I always attracted and crushing on straight guys. I knew why, it was my brains way of making sure I suffered, it knew if I liked a straight man nothing could come of it. I sigh in defeat and lay backwards, closing my eyes.

"So he seemed nice." Delly says, even with my eyes closed I could tell she was smirking at me.

"Yeah and obviously straight." I say in an annoyed tone.

"You don't know for sure. We aren't in Twelve any more. People are all different, and he stared at you the way guys stare at me when they want sex." She giggles.

I lean up and playfully hit her. "Shut up. He wasn't interested in me just interested in getting his ball back and making sure I would chew his ass for hitting me with it."

"Yeah I bet you would love to chew on his ass." Delly's say laying down next to me having a giggle fit.

I smile to myself, maybe I did. But reality set in, I didn't even know his name. I didn't know anything about him except that he came here and played ball with his friends. I just hoped maybe we would have a chance encounter again and if that actually happened I vowed to at least get his name. Even with the voice telling me I was being a hopeful stupid brat.


	3. Chapter 3

**What? The third chapter is here already? Guess we are both winning in life heehee. Like I have said before I love getting feedback so if you can review please do! This story is really just flowing out of my so hopefully I'll have another chapter up at the end of the week :).**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Before I reply to reviews I just would like to say a huge huge thanks to those who did, it means the world. Without the constant support I don't know if I'd be up to this yet. So again thanks you. Xo**

**PrinceArdhz- wow firstly it's always good to hear someone relates to a character. Its nice to know I'm not the only person with what problem haha. And yes Cato is going to be uncharacteristically nice to Peeta, but I feel like when around his friends he could still have the potential to be an ass. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ult- Mmhmm I've moved four times I know how tiring it is. And yay glad you liked how Peeta and Cato first met, even if it wasn't properly. :) I guess you will find out when they next meet down below. Thanks for the constant love boo, means so much! Xoxoxo**

**fanboyingfiction- bahahahahahaha I'll let you hit who ever it was. Yay for nice Cato! And by slutty did you mean more forward towards Peeta or just a bit of a player in general? Glad Delly is appreciated in the story. And Bahahahah I know right god Peeta is YUM the poor boy has no clue. Thanks for the love boo! Your reviews make me laugh so much :) Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- wow yay you liked the chapter! And yes who know what Cato could be into ;D I love that you seem to really get Peeta's character in this story. Your continued love means the world! Xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- :) yes unpacking is the worse. And as for Delly :) love that you love her character even though she isn't fully developed yet. She really is Peeta's rock. Gosh greatest first meeting? Haha thank you I did really hope it was alright and not just me having watched to maybe teen dramas haha. And yes Peeta is totally good enough for anyone, he just has to realise it. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

The Broken Pieces That Make Me Who I Am

Chapter Three

I lean up and playfully hit her. "Shut up. He wasn't interested in me just interested in getting his ball back and making sure I would chew his ass for hitting me with it."

"Yeah I bet you would love to chew on his ass." Delly's say laying down next to me having a giggle fit.

I smile to myself, maybe I did. But reality set in, I didn't even know his name. I didn't know anything about him except that he came here and played ball with his friends. I just hoped maybe we would have a chance encounter again and if that actually happened I vowed to at least get his name. Even with the voice telling me I was being a hopeful stupid brat.

It had been three says since my encounter with the boy with the football. And even though I had gone back to that exact spot in the park everyday since, I did not have any luck in seeing him again. Which was becoming a real disappointment. He had appeared in my dreams once or twice and I had even resorted to drawing him so I wouldn't forgot his beautiful face. What I didn't know was that today I would finally get that chance again.

I had been at AIP all morning for orientation. I had to get my student card made and familiarise myself with the various classes and buildings. After asking about any work at student services with no luck and looking at the pin-up board for anything I found a notice about wanting tutors for English, maths and art history at UOP. The University of Panem was only two stops away on the subway so I could manage something like that. I take the page with the details on and place it on top of my file I was holding before heading home. Obviously I was going to need a real part time job but I mean tutoring would at least allow me to have a little extra cash should an emergency or then need for new art supplies popped up.

I was about half way home crossing into the park, on my phone texting Delly about the tutoring idea when I bumped into someone. I yelp falling back onto my ass, my things going everywhere. Whoever I had just walked into was built like a brick wall, I had basically bounced off them. I start picking up my things not looking up at the person due to my embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you.." I look up and see that it's him, really him. I stop mid sentence suddenly overly embarrassed I had not noticed him. My face flushes red as he smiles at me, helping me pick up my things.

"You know we need to stop meeting in situations like this." He said confidently. If I knew more in the matter I would say he almost sounded like he was flirting with me. Though with my lack of experience I wasn't sure.

"Yeah." I awkwardly agree, not sure what to say next.

He looks down at the piece of paper in his hand before handing back to me. "You go to UOP?"

"Um no, I am actually starting at AIP next week. I'm just going to tutor there to make a little more cash." I explain still hyper-aware of everything about the boy in front of me.

"I should have guess looking at those drawings I saw the other day. I'm Cato by the way." He smirks holding out his hand.

I fumble my file into one hand and shake his with my other. "Nice to meet you Cato." I smile bashfully, god did I have to be that obvious.

His smirk widens. "I don't suppose you have a name do you? So next time we bump into each other I know who I'm bumping into on purpose."

On purpose? Was he been serious right now? "What, you bumped into me on purpose?" I ask so confused by what he had said.

"Well I had to find out your name some how. Though I don't seem to be doing that well at the moment at succeeding in finding it out. You're not going to let my efforts to find out your name be in vain are you? You wouldn't want me making you fall over to be a total waste would you?" He asks taking a step closer.

"I, um, it's Peeta." I mumble out, now sure he was flirting with me.

"Well Peeta, I happen to go to UOP so I'm guessing I may be seeing you around more often. It was nice to meet you." He says stepping away from me, not turning away though.

"You too." I say, my eyes not breaking away from his beautiful light blue eye once. He smiles and turns away walking down the street. I smile to myself turning back around and heading through the park. I now had a name to put to the face that seemed to haunt me at night. I make it back to the apartment to find Delly working away on her sewing machine. I smile at her putting down my things before grabbing a glass of water.

"You look awfully happy today. What happened that's got you so joyous looking." She asks turning off her sewing machine and walking over to the kitchen bench.

"I saw him again today." I say smiling at her.

"Oooh football boy huh? Did you talk to him? What happened? Tell me everything." She exclaims excitedly.

"Well we bumped into each other literally at the park. He helped pick up my things. His name is Cato and he is going to UOP." I smile at her contently. "Though apparently it wasn't an accident."

"What do you mean?" She asks taking my glass of water and drinking it.

"He told me he bumped into on purpose so he could find out my name." I tell her, still not sure if he was being serious. While what he said left butterflies in my stomach I still wasn't sure if I could trust him. My mothers voice in my head creating doubts the second I thought about it.

"He what? Oh Peeta, see there are guys out there who want to flirt and get to know you. God what I would do just to have seen it."

"He was just being friendly Del. Stop trying to get my hopes up for something that I'm only going to end up disappointed over." I tell her taking back my glass.

"Peeta, stop closing yourself off to the possibility that there are genuinely good guys out there who want to get to know you. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. Then maybe you would understand and except what I've been telling you all these years." She says turning back to her sewing machine. "Just promise me that if you ever see him again and he wants your number or something you will at least do it. At the very least it wouldn't hurt having some guy friends."

"Alright I promise to try at the very least to be friends with him. If I get the tutor job I might see him around the campus there." I shrug taking the information page out and taping the number in my phone and pressing call. It rang a few times before someone picks up on the other end.

"Hello this is Penelope. Can I ask who is calling?"

"Um hi, I was calling about the tutoring job. My names Peeta Mellark." I say, unsure on how this thing really worked, did I have to go in for an interview like an actual job or something?

"Oh, great I really need some new tutors this year. Okay well Peeta are you going to UOP?"

"No I'm actually starting at AIP in a week, does that matter?" I ask hoping it didn't matter. It would suck if I couldn't do it simply because I wasn't going to the same school.

"Not at all. What would you being willing to tutor?"

"Well art history I could tutor in my sleep. And probably English as well. I was in advance placement for English so if needed I could do a bit of that as well."

"That's great. Okay well basically what will happen is when I get a student who wants or needs a tutor in your fields I will arrange a time and place for your first meeting. You are free to tutor wherever is easier for the both of you after that though. They just have to agree on the hourly rate and then I will call you and set it up. You will need to update me on how many hours you end up doing a week and then we will be able to pay you fortnightly."

"Alright that sounds great, thank you so much." I say presuming we had finished. "Oh just out of interest how long will it be until I have my first session?"

"It varies but you should have one by the end of the week." Penelope replies, she sounded very organised and smart over the phone. "Alright well Peeta I'll be in contact with you soon hopefully."

"Alright thank you again Penelope." I say hanging up the phone. I turn to Delly. "Well looks like the tutor thing is going to work out."

"That's good. At least you will have some spare cash laying around for when we need it."

"Yeah, wait what do you mean when we need it?" I laugh waking over the couch and sitting near her.

"Oh you know if we decide to go out, then you can pay for our drinks and a cab home. That kind of when we need it." She giggles as she continues to work her material through the machine.

"I see. So what are you making there?" I ask relaxing back into the couch.

"Just a dress for class." She replies pulling out her scissors and cutting a thread.

"We haven't even started classes yet, how can you already have homework?" I ask in disbelief.

"I know I just want to get a head start on everything. I don't want to end up swapped after the first week. And anyway it will mean I will have more free time to be your wing woman."

"My wing woman? Am I thank hopeless?" I joke grabbing a book of the coffee table in front of me. It must be one of Delly's because I had never seen it before.

"Well if I have anything to do with it you will be getting in on with that Cato boy by the end of the month." She smirks turning her machine back off.

"Whatever Delly. Maybe we should stop focusing on my and find you a man instead." I say looking up from the book I was now interested in reading.

"I will start dating once you start mister, so if you want me to find a man you better start putting in some effort in your own love life first." She says pointing at me.

I roll myself putting the book down. "Whatever, I'm going for a shower." I say getting up and heading towards my bedroom.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful. I ended up in my pyjamas reading that book. Around dinner time though I hear my phone starts to ring so I quickly get up and head to my bedroom to find it. I search until I find it under the blanket on my bed. I quickly tap the answer button and place the phone to my ear. "This is Peeta."

"Hello Peeta, it's Penelope from the tutor centre at UOP. I'm calling in regards to your first tutoring session."

"Already? That was quicker then expected." I reply truly surprised she was getting back to me so quickly.

"I know, this normally doesn't happen but we had a student request you specifically. Are you able to have a session tomorrow at all?"

Me specifically? I didn't know anyone from UOP did I? While I was confused I wasn't going to knock back the opportunity to start making some money. "Tomorrow is fine. Any time in the afternoon would be great."

"Alright can I book it in for say two tomorrow at the library here on the campus?"

"Sure that's fine." I reply happy I would have something to do tomorrow apart from the thought of Cato distracting me from my art.

"Alright great I'll let him know. When you get to the library just ask for Cato at the front desk."

"Wait did you say his name was Cato?" I ask surprised beyond belief. It had to be the same person. I doubt there was many people with the name Cato, and went to UOP as well.

"Yes Cato is his name, is there a problem?" She asks curtly.

"Oh, no not at all. I just met him yesterday that's all." I reply suddenly realising this wasn't chance at all. He had seen and asked me about the tutoring and Penelope had just told me he specifically requested me. What was this boy up to?

"Alright then, well Peeta thank you for this. I'm sure I will be in contact with you soon. Have a nice night."

"You to, goodnight." Wow, I was seeing Cato tomorrow. I was going to be his tutor, we were going to be seeing each other on a regular basis now. I couldn't help but smile to myself at the thought of seeing him again so soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again so soon :) here is chapter number four. With He Took My Heart wrapping up I'm finding it hard to get in everything I want and I do want the ending to be perfect so I promise it's coming! In the mean time this story is flowing out of me so YAY. **

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Before I reply to reviews I just would like to say a huge huge thanks to those who did, it means the world. Without the constant support I don't know if I'd be up to this yet. So again thanks you. Xo**

**fanboyingfiction- :D yeah kind of predictable in a cute way what Cato is doing :) and YAY love love love you love my Delly. I seriously laughed and proceeded to giggle for ten minutes straight when I read your remark about Peeta's mother. Unfortunately she is a big factor in how Peeta views himself in this story. Buuuuttttt Cato he here to save the day (*sighs*) thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- thanks boo! Cato is working hard to get to Peeta :) and yeah I wanted Delly to be a true selfless friend to Peeta, everyone has atleast one person on their side and Delly's that person for Peeta. Thanks for your continued support! Xoxoxox**

**Fuzzyfeather- good you loved the scene Cato and Peeta :) and Delly gosh she really is the best friend to Peeta. Awww thank you and I will try my best. Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ult- :D x a million. I know this stupidly overly sweet sugary chapter can only be blamed on the fact I have myself and enjoying the attention of a new boy in my life. (a welcome change since my heartbreaking breakup with my long term boyfriend a few months ago) the whole meeting someone new, the butterflies, the cute interactions, getting to know each other is infiltrating this story haha. So expect more fluffiness :D. Love your reviews boo! Xoxoxo**

**PrinceArdhz- awww haha glad you loved it! And that's exactly what I'm going for, to melts hearts at their interactions and remind people of the good in new love and taking a chance. (something I'm trying to accomplish in my own life) :) so yay thanks for the love! Xoxoxo (ps when u updating your story yet)**

The Broken Pieces That Make Me Who I Am

Chapter Four: Ulterior Motives

"Yes Cato is his name, is there a problem?" She asks curtly.

"Oh, no not at all. I just met him yesterday that's all." I reply suddenly realising this wasn't chance at all. He had seen and asked me about the tutoring and Penelope had just told me he specifically requested me. What was this boy up to?

"Alright then, well Peeta thank you for this. I'm sure I will be in contact with you soon. Have a nice night."

"You to, goodnight." Wow, I was seeing Cato tomorrow. I was going to be his tutor, we were going to be seeing each other on a regular basis now. I couldn't help but smile to myself at the thought of seeing him again so soon.

I was running late and nervous as hell at the prospect of seeing Cato. I was going to be tutoring him, all because he had requested me. I spent most of the morning procrastinating in bed, figuring if I tried to ignore my nerves long enough they might subside. But that wasn't the case by eleven I was pacing back and forth in my room question in my mind about why he had been so kind? Why he seemed interested in me at some level? Why he had gone to the trouble of requesting me after finding out I was tutoring? There was to many questions and a multitude of horrid answers being hurled at me by my brain and her voice. I was over thinking it, I just needed to treat it at face value. He needed to be tutored, that's all it was.

Then came the impossible task of what I should wear. I couldn't make my mind up, Delly thankfully intervened before I had torn my wardrobe to pieces. She dress me in a simple white v-neck tee, a grey thin cardigan that remained unbuttoned, light faded blue skinny jeans and white high tops. I looked casual but smart, comfortable but neat. I had to rush out the door thanking Delly quickly when I realised it was already passed one.

When I had finally arrived at the huge library on campus it was already ten minutes passed two. I quickly went to the front desk asking for Cato and explaining I was a tutor. The woman kindly directed me to the third floor when there were private study room, I was to find Cato waiting in room 106. I quickly made my way to the elevator, punched in the third floor button before frantically pushing the close doors button. Five minutes later I had found the room, I knocked on the door before walking straight in to find Cato sitting reading a book. The room wasn't very large, just a rectangular desk with two chairs, a power point to plug in a laptop and poster on the back wall reminding students this was a library and to act accordingly.

Cato who while reading the book in front of me had looked annoyed, even pissed off as he looked up at me. His facial expression changing drastically into a cocky smile. "So you decided to turn up then."

I blush in embarrassment, I had never liked to keep people waiting. "I'm so sorry, I lost track of time this morning and then got lost trying to find the library here. The layout here is so different to AIP."

"Well I suppose that's a understandable excuse. Here sit you look like you ran a marathon." He says pulling out the chair next to him.

I awkwardly sit next to him and place my book bag on the table in front of me. "So what is it you need tutoring in?" I ask taking out a pad and pen.

"Straight to the serious stuff huh?" He asks and I nod. "Well I was hoping to get some help with art history as well as some drawing lessons maybe." He purred, his voice husky and low.

"Your seriously taking art history?" I ask in disbelief.

"Well there was an opening still yesterday afternoon and I find myself suddenly very interested in the subject. So I signed up for the class, it wasn't that hard really. Then of course I thought since I haven't studied it before I should get a tutor to help get me up to speed and better my understanding before heading into the class blind." Cato says as if it was not a big deal.

"You just decided yesterday you were interested in art history and just signed up that day?" I sigh thinking what he had just said through. "Look if this is a joke or something I'm not interested in your games. I'm here to be a tutor and I don't need you wasting my time."

"Its not a joke, I am interested in it. Granted it not something I would major in or anything, I do find art interesting." He responds coolly.

"Fine, you just don't exactly seem the type." I ask as I doodle on the blank page in front of me.

"Oh I see, your one of the pretentious guys who thinks they know everything about someone based of what someone wears and first impression." Cato says in a smug but annoyed tone.

I quickly turn to look him the eyes, ashamed of myself. "I didn't mean it like that, I just, I'm sorry. I shouldn't presume you're some meat-head frat boy who only thinks about boobs, beer and sport. I just haven't met many guys who look like you and aren't that way before."

He laughs and pats me on the back. "I may be all though things but that doesn't mean I can't like anything other then booze, beer and sports."

Well there you go he admitted he liked boobs. I knew he was straight, god why did I let my mind fool me into thinking otherwise. I need to change the subject before he noticed how disappointed I was. And the voice in my head had time to mock me. Tell me I was a hopefully idiot not worthy of someone like the boy in front of me. "So how often would you like this to happen? I'm free Tuesday afternoons, Friday mornings and Sundays all day."

"Well if it's alright with you twice a week, I have a feeling this class is going to be a lot of work and catching up for me. I can't do Tuesday, I have practise but Friday mornings and at some point on Sunday sounds alright." He says taking out his phone and handing it to me. I look at him blankly. "Type in your number so we can arrange a time and place. And tell each other when we are running late." He smirks as I type in my number.

"So did you bring you course outline?" I ask, trying to be serious again.

"No I figured we could get to all that next time." I roll my eyes at his cocky confidence. He turns completely in his chair to face me. "So Peeta, tell me about yourself?"

"Why?" I ask uncomfortable with the way he looked at me. While he had just indirectly told me he was into women his eyes told another story. They were filled with heat and lust, something I wasn't accustomed to being on the receiving end of.

"Well we can going to be seeing each other on a regular basis, why not be friendly about it. You don't have to get deep or anything, just basic stuff."

I chew on my bottom lip contemplating what he had just said. I did want to know more about him and he said I didn't have to tell him anything overtly personal. "Fine, this is my first year at AIP. I live with my best friend who was with me at the park when we first met. I used to like Twelve. My favourite colour is sunset orange. I love to draw and paint and read. That enough?"

His smile widens. "For now."

"What about you then?" I ask wanting to know everything about him.

"Well obviously I study here. Its my second year. I do live at a frat house. I'm play football, lacrosse and swim. My favourite colour is blood red. So the girl you were with that day is just your best friend?" He asks leaning forward.

I lean back in my chair and nod. "She is, why? You interested in her or something?"

"Or something." He says raising an eyebrow. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I laugh at his question. "No definitely not."

"Boyfriend?" He asks boldly.

I look at him shocked, he acted like it wasn't a big deal at all. "I, um, no I don't."

"That's good to know." He says with a smirk. "So I'm presuming your gay."

"Isn't it really obvious, People back in Twelve new straight away. I wasn't like anyone else there." I say sadly. I had been teased my whole life for it. "What about you?" I ask after taking a second to actually get the courage to ask.

"Nope, no one in my life at the moment." He looks down at his phone and sighs. "Well Peeta it looks like I'm going to have to get going. I have practise in a half hour and I have to go get changed. I'll see you soon though."

"Yeah sure." I smile at him as he gets up. Cato casually throws his bag over his shoulder and heads for the door. I follow suit and we both head for the elevator. I try my best not to stare at him but I notice him stealing glances at me in the reflection of the elevator doors. As the doors open I shyly smile at him before walking ahead of him and heading towards the subway. I still didn't know one hundred per cent if he was straight or not and it was bubbing me.

I was home in a half hour and decided to draw to keep my mind from telling me things I didn't want to hear. Delly came home after her orientation telling me it went well and she met a few possible friends already. I told her about what happened with Cato and she once again commanded me to got out with him if I got the chance.

Later that evening I decided to take a shower because my mind hand not been able to stop the voice in my head. Showers generally helped so I slipped off my clothes and turned on the water. Standing under the waters welcome heat I let my mind let go of everything that happened today. Then Cato enters my mind, the confusing distraction that is Cato. I wasn't sure of what was real with him. I wasn't sure what I felt for him. It was a connection, a feeling he gave me. Like I could do anything, be free of the chains of my past. My thought is broken by my ring tone coming from my room. I quickly turn off the taps, open the door and grab a towel as I head for my phone. I look at the screen and see its an unrecognised number. Confused I answer it anyway assuming it could be Jennifer fro the tutor centre. "Hello?"

"Hey Peeta, how are you?" A male voice I don't recognise asks.

"Fine, sorry who is this?" I ask in confusion.

"Peeta, you forgot my sexy voice already?"

That's I needed to realise it was Cato. "Cato, why are you calling me so soon?" I ask hoping it was something to do with seeing me already.

"Well there is this frat party going on tonight that I don't really feel up for. And well I don't really want to spend the night alone and I thought maybe if you weren't up to anything special we could just hang out together."

I get stuck on my words. He wanted to 'hang' out together? Was this just as friends? Did he want more? I wasn't willing to be a one time thing? I could figure it all out tonight if I spent some time with him I guess. "What did you have in mind?" I ask and I chew on my bottle lip, trying to sound as if it was nothing.

"Well how about you txt me your address and we discuss face to face."

"Um, well, I mean sure." I was suddenly aware the apartment was kind of a mess, as was my room. "What time would you be coming over?"

"Say an hour, I want to shower before I come."

I smile to myself. "Alright I'll text you my address then."

"Cool see you soon." He hangs up.

I stand there for a second proud of myself. Cato was coming over to my apartment to spend some time with me. Then I start to panic, what if we were just friends? What if he didn't actual like me once he got to know me? Maybe he was just using me to get to Delly, it's happened before. I try to steady my breathing before I start to run around my room tidying it up. There is a knock at my door and Delly walks in.

"What's with all the commotion going on in here?" She asks as she watches my dart from one side of my room to the other.

"Cato's coming over in an hour." I rush out straightening up my bed.

"What? Really? How did you manage to get a man back to our apartment before me?" She giggles before turning around to look at the state the rest of it was. "Oh, well have fun cleaning I'm going out to meet up with a few girls I met at orientation. I'll be home late so you will have the place to yourself."

"Really? What if he's some kind of weirdo? Or is really straight and I do something stupid?" I say panicking again.

"Peeta." She puts he hands on my shoulder. "Everything will be fine. Enjoy yourself and stop thinking so damn much." She hugs me before turning away. "Oh and put some clothes on before he turns up or he will definitely get the wrong idea."

I look down and my naked body as she heads out the door. Well lucky she pointed that out to me. And hour later I had cleaned the whole place up and managed to put some clothes on. I was sitting on the kitchen bench tapping my foot waiting for out buzzer to go off. I had been sitting here for the last ten minutes, maybe I needed some of that vodka to calm me down. I jump off the bench and take a step to the fridge when the buzzer goes off. I press the reply button. "Yes?"

"It's Cato, let me in." His voice says through the speaker. I press the button for the door and prepare myself for his arrival at the door. When I hear a knock I walk over and unlock it before pulling it open...

**AN: I know I'm terribly mean :/ sorry! Just don't throw any shoes at me ;). I promise to update soon xx**


	5. Unplanned Fantasy

**New chapter YAY! Here's chapter five, hope you all enjoy it, more Cato and Peeta time :). **

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Before I reply to reviews I just would like to say a huge huge thanks to those who did, it means the world. Without the constant support I don't know if I'd be up to this yet. So again thanks you. Xo**

**fanboyingfiction- haha for cereal I love your freaking reviews. I laugh so much. Hopefully you like Cato a bit more this chapter, and as for Delly I know an epic best friend. :D Love the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**PrinceArdhz- teeheehee... those shoes really hurt! I had to end it there because I'm totally mean! (joking) time for Peeta/Cato cuteness! YAY. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ult- tehehehehehe I do love me some good fluff :). And well hopefully I'll get another chapter out for this story again this week. Thanks for the love love love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- :D Yay so happy I got you grinning. Bahaha thanks for not throwing shoes and well the wait is over :D. Thanks for the love! Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- haha sorry *puppy dog eyes* but a new chapter here :). So glad you enjoyed the chapter for cereal! Thanks for the love! Xoxoxo**

**joeyltribbiani- haha thanks you, I'm glad you like it. Haha nice to know, always best to be open right. Hope you continue to like this story. :). Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**User173- :D yay thank you so much. So glad you like my characterisation and there development. Hope you continue to like the story! Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

The Broken Pieces That Make Me Who I Am

Chapter Five

And hour later I had cleaned the whole place up and managed to put some clothes on. I was sitting on the kitchen bench tapping my foot waiting for out buzzer to go off. I had been sitting here for the last ten minutes, maybe I needed some of that vodka to calm me down. I jump off the bench and take a step to the fridge when the buzzer goes off. I press the reply button. "Yes?"

"It's Cato, let me in." His voice says through the speaker. I press the button for the door and prepare myself for his arrival at the door. When I hear a knock I walk over and unlock it before pulling it open.

I was kind of in shock. There was Cato standing at my door. I stood there and just looked at him for a second. He was dressed casually, high top sneakers, deep blue skinny jeans and a plain white tee. He looked good, the tee was tight, showcasing his prominent muscle. I just wanted to reach out and touch them, feel them move and flex under my fingers. I wouldn't deny his was physical perfection. I wanted to touch and map out his body. I wanted to draw it in an attempt to capture his perfection. I started to chew on my bottom lip thinking about it all.

Cato clears his throat and my eyes dart back to his face which now had the same cocky grin from yesterday on it. He obviously caught me checking him out. "So are you going to let me in or are we just going to stand at the door way and stare at each other?"

I quickly step aside, red flushing over me in embarrassment once again. I couldn't figure out why Cato had such I hold over me already. "Did you want something to drink?" I ask closing the door and locking it.

"Yeah sure, don't suppose you have a beer do you?" He says looking around the apartment before following me to the kitchen.

"No unfortunately I don't, we have vodka though." I say turning then grab two glasses.

"That will do. So you live here with that girl, what was her name again?"

I turn back around and smile. "Delly and yes we live here together. We were best friends growing up and always dreamed of getting out of Twelve together."

"You didn't like it there?" He asks sounding truthfully interested.

I put some ice in the cups before pouring in some vodka and soda. "Let's just say it wasn't the greatest place for me."

"That's all I'm going to get?" Cato scoffs following me to the couch.

"For now." I say turning to sound flirty. I needed to let him know I was interested without coming on to strongly just in case he was straight. "What about you then?"

He grins and moves closer to me on the couch causing me to back away unconsciously. "You are one confusing person Peeta. One minute you say something all flirty with confidence, staring non-stop at my body but then you pull away and act all shy and unsure of yourself. I don't know where I stand with you, with all your mixed signals I'm not sure if I'm here as just a friend or if you are actually interested in me."

I was a little shocked at once again how forward he was being. "Well, um, I'm not sure. I do find you attractive and interesting but I wasn't sure if you were actually interested in me. I mean are you Cato?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." He answers with I grin.

"So you're gay then?" I ask flat out surprised. He was so manly and normal but they were also factors that attracted me to him.

"Not exactly. I go both ways really, but you, you make me think I could give up on girls all together and just be a one man kind of guy." He said with a smirk.

"How can you say that seriously, we don't even know each other." I retort taking a large swig of my drink.

"Because I've never met anyone like you. That first day at the park, it just it me. Its like it was love at first sight or something. I've never felt anything like that before."

"Cato, this, it's to much to soon. I don't even know you and your already talking about love? I'm sorry but I don't think..." I was cut off when Cato grabbed my face and crushed his lips against mine. I was frozen for a second in disbelief before my body kicked in and started kissing back. I let it continue for a minute or two before I pull away. "Cato!" I yell angrily at him, getting up to put some space between us. I'm not ready for this, I am to broken already. I can't let this happen so fast. "I'm sorry but I'm not ready for that yet."

"Okay, I'm willing to wait. If you want us to get to know each other better first then fine, we can do it now. Sit back down, I promise not to pull anything again." He says tapping the seat next to him. I sit back down but a far away from him as possible. He rolls his eyes at me and moves closer. "Why are you so scared to get close to me?"

"I don't know, I've only been in a situation like this once before and it turned out to be a sick joke the guy was pulling to embarrass me at school. Cato, I, um well Twelve doesn't hold many good memories for me and I have this thing, I find it hard to trust others." I tell him letting his arm wrap around my shoulder and rub is comfortingly.

"Well you're not there anymore. You're here with me and I just want a chance Peeta, one chance. Let me that person you let inside because you are a beautiful boy and I need to know you."

I was so taken aback from his words. I knew he was telling the truth and most of me wanted nothing more then to just open the gates and bare my soul but she was still there. Her voice telling me he was just interested in screwing me. He was just saying what I wanted to hear so I would give it up and become the slut she always thought I would be. I tried to block her out but it only caused the voice to start screaming louder in my brain. "It's, Cato I don't know if I can do that. It would take time and knowing me I wouldn't let it happen easily. I'd pissed you off to much and you would get fed up with me. I'm not worth it okay, I'm better off by myself."

"Don't be stupid, I think you are worth it. I don't care if it takes a day, a year, a life time. I know what I want and I know it's you so get used to it because I'm not going anywhere." He pulls me into an unexcepted hug. His body was warm, like the shower it calmed and soothed me. Her voice drowning out and disappearing.

That's when it hit me, he made her voice go away. All he did was hug me and she lost control of my mind, the voice wasn't there playing on my insecurities, it wasn't telling me I was broken beyond repair, it was gone and it was Cato that did that. We pull back and I smile shyly at him. "How about another drink and I'll show you some of my art?"

"I'd really like that." He says standing up after me and heading back to the kitchen.

I wake up the next morning in a haze. How much vodka did I end up drinking? I didn't want to move, I was warm and comfortable. This was the first time since moving here I felt overly safe and happy. I open my eyes and look out my window. I just stared out at the city while I let my brain wake up. I slowly realised what happened last night and the reason why my back was so warm came flooding back to me. My eyes widen when I reason I'm on my side with an arm wrapped around my waist. Cato was pressed up against my back, he was holding me, spooning me in his sleep. I suddenly didn't know what to do. I didn't want to wake him but I was starting to panic. What exactly happened last night?

I remember having a few more drinks, showing him the apartment, then my room. I showed him my art which he continually complimented me on. Then we sat and the bed and he told me all about himself. He was from the city Two. Had a younger sister, grew up in a loving but strict home. He dad was a very successful business man though I couldn't remember what he did exactly. His mother was a model but now she ran a fashion line and had a chain of upscale boutiques. He played sports all his life because of his dad, he was at UOP on a sports scholarship. His dad expected him to follow him into the family business if he didn't become a professional sports player but Cato didn't want to do either. He wanted to travel the world and then decide what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. But he knew he would never actually want to work for his dad. I guess they didn't have the best relationship.

Then we talked about me, I told him about my family. I didn't mention the teasing or abuse. And about school and how I worked two jobs to get myself here. I had started to open up when the vodka finally hit us hard and we started to get tired. I remember laying down next to him as he whispered cute things to me before I fell asleep. I smile to myself realising what this meant. Maybe Cato was going to be the guy that broke down all the walls I had placed myself behind to protect me. It scared and excited me at the same time. I felt a kiss on the back of my neck which told me Cato had woken up while I was deep in thought.

"Morning beautiful." He whispers into my ear.

I feel my face heat up at his words. "Morning, sleep well?"

"You have no idea how well." His grip tightens around me as he nuzzled my neck.

I wasn't used to this kind of affection and it made my heart speed up. While I had told him I wasn't ready for anything physical I couldn't bring myself to stop him. "Won't you have to get back soon?" I ask almost disappointed he would have to leave.

"They can miss me for a little longer. What do you have planned for today?" He ask making me smile.

"Nothing I was just going to sit in the park and draw. But that can wait if you are sticking around for breakfast." I start chewing on my lip nervously.

"Sounds good to me. And as much as I don't want to move from here I need to go to the bathroom. Do you mind if I shower after?" He asks kissing my neck again.

"No go head. Towels are in the cupboard under the sink. I'll make us some coffee." I say turning onto my back and looking at him for the first time this morning. I trace a finger along his jaw and he smiles.

"Alright I'll be extra fast then." He let's me go and heads towards the bathroom.

I just lay there and go over it all again in my head. I had never felt happier and as soon as that realisation hit me her voice was back. Without Cato's warmth next to me she had returned in full force. I shut my eyes and try to block her out when my bedroom door opens. Delly walks in looking a little bit of a mess from last night.

I smirk at her as she came over and laid next to me. "Good night?" I ask with a laugh.

"Sure, great but I feel dead now." She says closing her eyes.

"What time did you even get home I mean I was up until two or three and there was no sign of you returning."

"I don't know like four maybe I was going to come and cuddle with you but I didn't feel to well and thought it best to stay in my room." We just lay there in silence for a minute and I watch her face scrunch up in confusion. "Your bed was warm when I got in and your shower is on without you in it." Her eyes widen before she sits up. "You didn't?"

"No Delly we just fell asleep talking. Look I'm still in my clothes. All we did was kiss a few times and spoon alright." I smile at how happy she looked.

"Shit well I better go and at least brush my hair. Meet me in the kitchen and make me a coffee." She orders getting up.

"Why should I?" I retort.

"Becasue if you don't when you both come out I'll tell him all your embarrassing secrets and show him the drawing of him, which I'm betting you happened to leave out when you showed him your art work last night." She grins and leaves the room without even checking if she was right. She knew me to well.

I sigh and get up, heading towards the kitchen and turning on the coffee machine. It wasn't long before Delly reappeared from her room. She still looked like she a few more hours of sleep but she had cleaned herself up drastically. "So how was last night then? I told you he was gay didn't I."

I laugh at her. "He's not gay, he is bi alright. And last was, well, good actually really good. But you know how I am, she's in here and won't let me enjoy it."

She puts some sugar into her coffee as she sits down on the stool across from me. "You need to shut her out. You deserve what ever this is Peeta. I know you mother really pulled a number on you but we left, she's gone and it's you who is letting her still ruin your life."

Before I could say anything my bedroom door opens and Cato walks out. His hair was damp and he had no top on. My eyes slowly shifted down his chest, taking it all in for the first time. I though he was muscled with a shirt on, without he looked like a god or something. It made me suddenly very self-conscious of the average body I had. My eyes finally make it back to his face which had a cocky grin on it again. How did he always notice when I was checking him out.

"I hope you don't mind." He points to the sweat shorts he had on. I then realise they were mine. "I didn't bring any extra clothes last night."

"It's fine." I dismiss smiling at the idea of him wearing my clothes. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Black, two sugars." He replies turning to Delly. "Its nice to officially meet you Delly." He holds his hand out and she shakes it happily.

"You to Cato. I didn't expect to see you this morning." She said teasingly.

"I didn't really expect to stay over honestly. I was expecting that one to kick me out at some point. Though I'm glad he didn't." He turned back to me as I handed him his coffee. "Last night was one of the best nights sleep I have had in ages."

I bite my lip and smile. "Me too."

"So what's planned for today then?" Delly asks with a glint in her eyes. I could tell she was up to something.

"Nothing yet. Why do you have plans?" I ask aware she was know definitely up to something.

"Actually I do, I'm going to a fashion thing with the girls I met last night. I won't be back until dinner so you guys will have the apartment to yourselves all day." She smirks standing up and walking over to the sink. When she passes me she whispers in my ear. "Use it wisely and don't let that voice control you anymore."

She heads for her room leaving me and Cato standing there looking at each other. He had a smile that told me he was all to happy to be here all day with me alone. I honestly was to, but apart of me was still scared something was going to happened and he, like most people, would walk out of my life.


	6. Longing and a Warning

**Omfg! Another chapter this week? What? How can this be? Haha well I started this chapter early because I was block on another story and thought I might as well post it. :)**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Before I reply to reviews I just would like to say a huge huge thanks to those who did, it means the world. Without the constant support I don't know if I'd be up to this yet. So again thanks you. Xo**

**Fuzzyfeather- :) Aww thank you. Yes hopefully Cato can save him. Awww well lucky for you she's going to be a large secondary character in this story I think. Thanks again for the love! Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ult- Bahahahaha good, I want it to but the cutest thing on the planet! Thanks for your love boo! Xoxoxo**

**PrinceArdhz- awww no for sadness *hugs* wow crazy how you feel... well hopefully you both mend over time. Yay well happy to help boo. Hope you continue to love it. And thanks for the love boo. Xoxoxo**

**fanboyingfiction- the most perfect thing in the world? F ck your to nice! Bahahah yes not slutty Cato... the mother is going to keep pissing you off though :/ teeheehee. Anyway thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- :D totally adorable. And hopefully more cuteness is coming. Yeah Delly really is a good friend :). Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**dogcatooo- haha I read the first line and was awwwwwww f ck I've screwed up but the after gosh, you got me there. Awww and thank you, can't believe you have read all three already, and you like them :D *starts victory dance* yeah I love a cocky Cato, he has to be amusing or its no fun. As for mum with yeah a bit crazy but it happens. Thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**joeyltribbiani- your welcome. And thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Ummm normally there will be an update on the Monday, early Tuesday. Normally once a week, but so far with this story I have been slipping in extra chapters on Fridays as well. The Friday thing isn't a certain thing but yeah. Hope you continue to like it. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

The Broken Pieces That Make Me Who I Am

Chapter Six: Longing and a Warning

"So what's planned for today then?" Delly asks with a glint in her eyes. I could tell she was up to something.

"Nothing yet. Why do you have plans?" I ask aware she was know definitely up to something.

"Actually I do, I'm going to a fashion thing with the girls I met last night. I won't be back until dinner so you guys will have the apartment to yourselves all day." She smirks standing up and walking over to the sink. When she passes me she whispers in my ear. "Use it wisely and don't let that voice control you anymore."

She heads for her room leaving me and Cato standing there looking at each other. He had a smile that told me he was all to happy to be here all day with me alone. I honestly was to, but apart of me was still scared something was going to happened and he, like most people, would walk out of my life.

Delly left twenty minutes later and I decided to take a shower. I tried to be quick, not wanting Cato to have to wait around to long for me. That and my mothers voice kept telling me he would disappear and leave while I was in the shower. That it was all a joke again, that I was stupid to believe anything Cato had told me. I got washed and dried in record time, then threw on a pair of sweat shorts and a plain baseball tee-shirt. I walked out my room to find Cato laying on his side on the couch watching the television. I stop and smile looking over his body before pumping myself up to make a move. I take a deep breath and walk towards him. "What you watching?" I ask as I lay down infront of him. I was using his left arm as a pillow, my back pressed against his chest. I chewed on my bottom lip hoping that he was alright with what I had just done.

"Nothing much, but we can watch a movie if you want. Then I was thinking we could go eat lunch in the park and then I could watch you draw for a bit." Cato says putting his right arm around my waist.

I smirk at his touch and nod. "Sure sounds good, though I think it would be weird you watching me draw."

"Weird? I think you would find it cute." He jokes.

"You cute?" I start to laugh.

"Screw you Mellark, I'm adorable." Cato proclaims before leaning over and kissing my check.

I sigh trying to get over my shyness and push through my anxiety. I could do this, I wanted to let this happen. Cato seemed basically perfect for me. "So what movie did you want to watch?"

"Honestly I don't care, it was just an excuse to stay like this on the couch with you. You know you don't have to push yourself for me. I don't want you making yourself uncomfortable, we can go a slow as you want." He says brushing his thumb repeatedly over my hip bone.

"What if I wanted to go fast?" I ask tempting fate almost.

"Well I'd say we go fast, but I know deep down you aren't ready for that. Like a said this has to be comfortable for you. You should enjoy it all, not rush it." Cato kisses my check again. "If I ever go to far just tell me okay?"

"I will." I tell him snuggling back against him. Cato flicks through the changes until a we found a random movie. While it played I just focused on Cato's body against mine, his touches and kisses. I closed my eyes and just let the feeling of his warmth take over. It was addictive, his warmth drowning her out. And with that I just let myself go.

I don't know when I fell asleep but when I woke up I could here Cato lightly snoring behind me. It made me smile, almost laugh at how comfortable he was around me. His arm, like this morning was wrapped around my waist. His face was nuzzled into the dip between my neck and shoulder. If this was what it was like living with a boyfriend I was hooked. I checked my phone and was surprised to find it was almost one in the afternoon. I guess we were both a lot more tired then we thought. Probably didn't help how late we had stayed up last night. I didn't want to wake him but if we slept all day neither of us would sleep tonight.

"Cato, time to get up." I say turning my body slightly so I could see his face. Cato just groaned not opening his eyes. "Cato, come on time for food in the park."

Cato sighs and opened his eyes. "I don't want to."

I laugh at his tantrum. "It's happening."

"You can't make me. I'm holding you hostage on this couch." Cato says tightening his hold on me. I start to struggle, playing along with what he said. Cato then proceeded to pin my hands above my head as he rolled on top of me. I continued to play along until Cato's hips were flush against mine, my legs were parted, his between mine.

I think we both realised the position we were now in. I bit my lip before leaning up and gently kissing his. I leant back down and sighed. I could see Cato searching for something in my eyes. "It's alright, I won't break at the slightest touch." I say trying to encourage him to continue down this path.

Cato smirks at what I said before leaning down and kissing me passionately. It was amazing, something I had never experienced before. I felt that warmth pass from him and fill me, consume me. It was honestly the best moment of my life. When we felt the need for air Cato pulled back. "So lunch, what are we eating?"

I smile and laugh. "I don't mind, you must know somewhere good near the park."

"True, I do know of a small cafe that makes some mean baguettes." He says kissing me quickly again. "So if I let you go you're not going to run off and leave me."

"Nope, I quite like you funnily enough." I say laughing again.

"Fine." Cato groans getting up off me. I stand a second later. "Alright go get your art stuff and we will go eat."

"Sure." I say heading to me room. I put on some shoes before I grab my art supplies, a top for Cato and his sneakers and meet Cato at the front door. I hand him his shoes and my tank and he put them on without a second thought. "Let's go then." I smile as Cato took the lead.

We walked for a good ten minutes until we came to a small cafe on the corner of an ally. Cato ordered us both some food and we waited out front for it to be ready. "So what are you going to draw today?"

"I don't know, what ever catches my eye I guess." I tell him raising a eyebrow at the end.

Cato smiles before heading back into the cafe and getting our order. "Come on let's go sit and eat." We ended up sitting in the exact spot Delly and I had been the first time we had met Cato. As we ate I took in the beauty of the park surrounding us. "So, ready for school to start?"

"Yeah, I'm anxious to just get the first week over and done with. It will be easier once I know a few people, and can navigate the school's grounds without getting lost." I say taking another bite of my baguette.

"Yeah I remember my first few weeks. It can be rough, but it does get better. Will you be heading back home for the holidays?" Cato asks, unintentionally bringing up a tender subject.

"No I wont." I state simply.

"Why not? I mean I know I'm not but that's because my family is coming here."

"It's just, like I said Twelve doesn't hold any really good memories for me. Delly is the only person I could depend on and she's here so there is no reason for me to go back." I tell him, kind of down now.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I just, I'm sorry I don't know how much that would suck. But on the bright side that means I can spend them with you." Cato beams, making me smile. "I can tell you've been through a lot just promise me when the time comes you'll tell me and let me in, not shut me out."

"I'll try, can't promise anything though." I say pulling out my favourite pencil and opening my pad to the next clear page. "So what should I draw?"

"Me." Cato states with his signature cocky grin.

I roll my eyes but start drawing anyway. "Don't move to much, or you'll make it to hard." I tell him as I start to work on the blank page.

"As long as you show me after." Cato says relaxing in his position.

Over the next hour I slowly recreated Cato's image on the page in my lap. I wanted it to be perfect and once I finished I stared at the page infront of my chewing on my lip.

"You're cute when you do that." Cato says surprising me and causing me to falter in my concentration.

"Do what?" I ask looking up at him.

"Chew on your bottom lip." He tells me as he crawls over to me. He kisses me quickly before sitting next to me. I immediately pull the page against my chest before he could see. "Oh come on, you promised you would show me."

I shake my head. "Nope, not unless you agree to something first."

"I agree, now show me." He answers quickly without a second thought.

"You don't even know what you are agreeing to." I protest, prolonging the inevitable.

"I don't care, just show me." He commands, pulling on my arms playfully.

"Fine." I let go of the pad and Cato snatches it up immediately. He stares at the picture for a minute or two before looking back at me. "You are an amazing artist Peeta."

"Shut up." I say, I had never been good with compliments.

"No seriously you are." Cato says looking down at the picture of him again. "So what did I agree to?"

My smile widens and I think for a second. "You agreed to come back to mine again for awhile, with the possibility that you could stay the night."

"Sounds like I'm going back to yours then." Cato happily smiles before laying back. I do the same and we lay there for a while and just enjoy the sun and air. After a while we decided to head back and figure out what we would do for dinner.

When we got home Delly was already back with I presumed one of her new friends from her class. As soon as we walked in though I could feel the awkwardness.

"Oh, you're back." Delly smiled when we walked into the lounge. "Peeta, Cato this is..."

"Glimmer." Cato's finishes Delly's sentence. "We've known each other for a while now."

"Right, well nice to meet you Glimmer." I say feeling the tension and pulling Cato towards my room. I decided not to ask or dwell on what ever had gone on between Glimmer and Cato. Part of me scared to actually find out. Glimmer was impossibly beautiful. She looked like she belonged on the cover of fashion magazines or something. Once we were in my room we sat down on my bed and just relaxed for a bit before Delly came to my room and asked if we wanted to order food.

When the food came we ate, staying in my room. The tension from before still evident. Once we finished I took our plates back out to the kitchen. I placed our plates in the sink as Delly went into her room to grab something to show Glimmer, who was sitting on the couch. While Delly was in the bedroom and I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water for me and Cato. Glimmer got up from the couch and walked up to me. "Hey Peeta. How was your day?"

"Really good actually, what about yours?" I ask politely. I didn't really know Glimmer but she seemed nice.

"The same actually. Um, I don't want to be rude or intrusive but um, you're hanging out with Cato a lot at the moment right?" She asks while grabbing a glass.

"Um yeah, why?" I ask confused.

"I, well I know we aren't really friends yet and I might be over stepping but I would like to think we have the potential to be close one day. But it's just, I want to warn you to be careful with Cato. He's known to be a bit of a player. We kind of had a thing once and I don't want to come off like a jealous ex or anything just be careful with your heart. The last think I want is you to end up hurt."

I was taken aback by what she said. I was a mix of emotions, I liked she seemed to care and did not want me to get hurt but at the same time I felt annoyed she was weighing in on Cato and mine relationship. I also found myself questioning Cato's intentions and my openness to him. Was I just blind to the player Cato was? Why did I think I was special, different? "Um, thanks I guess." I say picking up the glasses and walking back to my room. I was so insecure about everything now. I closed the door behind me and gave Cato a glass. I sat down on the bed, away from Cato and crossed my legs thinking over what Glimmer had just said.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Cato asked,

"Hmmm, nothing?" I lie taking a sip of my water.

"Peeta I can tell. I felt it as soon as you entered the room. Tell me please, I don't want you to find things from me." Cato says crawling closer.

I didn't want to say anything but the way he made me feel I felt as though I had to give him a chance. I had to give me a chance to be happy. "It's just, I don't really know you completely and Glimmer said something in the kitchen. Um, I think maybe you should go home maybe tonight. We will talk tomorrow though."

"Peeta, what did she say, look I know we had a thing back in the day. And it didn't end well but I'm serious about you. This is something I've never done before. I don't know what else to say to convince you." Cato pleads, visibly upset now.

"Cato it's not that it's just, I need to work some stuff out for me. I do want to spend more time with you I, I just need to prepare myself for this." I say not looking Cato in the eyes.

I hear him sigh before he got up. "Alright, I guess I'll go, but promise me I'll see you tomorrow." I nod and get up to walk him out the door. When we reach the apartments front door he stops and kisses me on the check. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You will." I say as he walks out and I close the door behind me. I walk back to my room and lay down on my bed. I starts to think about the whole situation. Yes Cato had a past, something he couldn't change, we all did. I mean I haven't been completely upfront with my own past. I came to the conclusion I shouldn't care about what happened in Cato's life before. He told me he was serious about me and I couldn't lie I felt something for him already as well. I realise I had sent Cato home for a dumb, stupid reason that my insecurities had magnified. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and called Cato's number. It rang for a while before Cato finally picked up.

"Peeta? Is everything okay?" Cato asks, worry laced in his voice.

"Yeah, I um. I just realised I was being stupid and insecure. Have to already gone home?" I ask apologetically.

Even with out being able to see him I could tell that cocky grin had graced his handsome face. "I'm just about to get on the train now. Why Peeta?" He asked slyly, catching on to what I might be asking.

"Well, maybe, um, you could come back? But only if you want to." I ask awkwardly. I chewed on my bottom lip hoping he would come back.

"Like you need to ask. I'll see you in a second. You know your going to have to make it up to me right?"

I start to giggle. "Fine if but you better hurry up then. Or I'll be asleep before you turn up."

"I'll be there in ten. I'll text you when I'm outside."

"Alright, see you soon." I hang up and smirk to myself. I didn't care what her voice was telling me, she was wrong I was happy with Cato. Delly was right she wasn't around anymore and I couldn't let her ruin my life again.


	7. Telling The Truth

**Hey guys soooo here's the seventh chapter :). Hope you like it, I'm still pissed off I missed Alexander Ludwig's ustream last Thursday because I was stuck at work. #notfair !**

**Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out for my other two stories over the next like two days, so you guys won't have to wait to long :).**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Before I reply to reviews I just would like to say a huge huge thanks to those who did, it means the world. Without the constant support I don't know if I'd be up to this yet. So again thanks you. Xo**

**Conspiration-ult- yes glimmer again, but I promise she's not going to be as much trouble as she was in He Took My Heart. :) omg that would be crazy, but I'm not that heartless... I maybe I could... oh not I couldn't. Not to Peeta. Anyway thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**fanboyingfiction- :D yay! Haha I know the bitch mother is going to be a continuous problem :/. But more cuteness below to make up for it :D. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**cyhap- haha I know right :). Xoxoxo**

**Peeto4eva- Awwww thanks boo. I'll try and have another chapter out as soon as I've update my other stories :). Xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- :l :) :D yeah I thought the park scene might be cute. And wooo! Always let your inner fangirl loose it :). Awwww thank you, and I'm glad to bring alittle happiness to your day :). Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- oh I'm glad you like how it's blossoming :). Yeah, Peeta's insecurities will probably plague him a bit more in upcoming chapters. But hopefully like the last he can over come them. Thanks for he love boo! Xoxoxo**

**PrinceArdhz- aww thanks! And I'm so glad you can really relate to Peeta's character. Hahaha well let's hope your dream bf turns out to be as into as Cato seems to be into Peeta. Haha honestly I'm alittle blocked on both but I promise an update will come this week for sure. As for Derrick... boo you crazy to be crushing on a psychopath, even if he looks like a darker version of Finnick. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

The Broken Pieces That Make Me Who I Am

Chapter Seven: Telling The Truth

Even with out being able to see him I could tell that cocky grin had graced his handsome face. "I'm just about to get on the train now. Why Peeta?" He asked slyly, catching on to what I might be asking.

"Well, maybe, um, you could come back? But only if you want to." I ask awkwardly. I chewed on my bottom lip hoping he would come back.

"Like you need to ask. I'll see you in a second. You know your going to have to make it up to me right?"

I start to giggle. "Fine if but you better hurry up then. Or I'll be asleep before you turn up."

"I'll be there in ten. I'll text you when I'm outside."

"Alright, see you soon." I hang up and smirk to myself. I didn't care what her voice was telling me, she was wrong I was happy with Cato. Delly was right she wasn't around anymore and I couldn't let her ruin my life again.

I walked back out to the lounge room to find Delly by herself. "Where did Glimmer go?" I ask sitting down, phone in hand waiting for Cato to text me.

"She went home, she said something about saying something to you and feeling bad about it. I don't know, I'm really confused honestly. What did she even say?" Delly asks turning away from the television.

"Just some stuff about Cato." I tell her, looking down at my phone again.

"Like what Peeta? Tell me." She commands.

"I dunno something about having a thing with him awhile ago and that he's a real player, so I should be careful." I say watching her reaction. "It just kind of messed with my head for a second."

"Oh, is that why he left?" She asks now completely ignoring the television infront of her, all her now attention on me.

"Yeah, I asked him to. I don't know, she kind of planted this seed of doubt that just grew so quickly. But he's coming back now. I mean I was being stupid right? Everyone has a passed and just because we haven't really discussed our pasts yet, I should get to annoyed when his comes up." I say, impatiently staring at my phone now.

"Yeah, we both know your past is just that, the past. It doesn't mean Cato hasn't changed since then. Don't let his past scare you off." She quickly goes from looking serious to smiling and looking relaxed. "And like I told you we need you to get a man so I can finally look for one."

"Delly." I start but she cuts me off.

"Nope I'm serious. I'm not going to date until you have a boyfriend. I'm kind of excited, it could happen a lot quicker then I expected with Cato hanging around all the time." She laughs.

I smile hugging her, as I do my phone goes off. "Well he's here so I'll talk to you later. Think we might hang out in my room for a bit."

"Sure, hang out huh?" Delly teases as I get up off the couch.

"Shut up." I say heading over to the buzzer and pressing the button. I head to the front door and open it. Just after I turn around to walk back towards the kitchen I hear loud footsteps. A pair of strong arms snake around my waist as I hear the door close behind me.

"I knew you could resist more time with me." Cato says kissing my cheek.

"Yeah what ever, let go back to my room." I say as I try to move forward. It took a minute or two because Cato decided it was to hard to let go of me. That meant I had to awkwardly try and stumble to my room while Cato just shuffled behind me. I could just see Delly's face in my mind, she would have a devious smirk plastered on her face while she watched us make it to my room.

Once we reached my room Cato let go and closed my door. "So then, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

I smile sitting down. "I don't know, relax, maybe watch a movie. Obviously we have a few things to talk about as well." I wasn't sure how well this would go, Cato could end up leaving again if things got heated.

Cato sits next to me and sighs. "Do you want to get serious now or later?"

"Now's probably best. That way my brain will finally let go of what Glimmer said and we can move on." I say turning to him. I honestly didn't want to think about it for another second but I knew if we didn't I would obsess over it. My mothers voice would use what Glimmer had said to torment me. And knowing that Cato seemed to make that voice in my head disappear, it made it easier for me to put trust and hope into him rather then go off the deep end in self pity.

"Alright well firstly what did she say exactly?" Cato asks, concern in his voice.

"Just that you guys were a thing a while ago, that you are a bit of a player. And well that I should be careful with you because I'll end up hurt." I tell him, studying his face to try and predict what his react would be.

He looks down in disappointment. "Okay well I'm not going to lie because you deserve the truth. Last year I did kind of date Glimmer. It wasn't really that serious and it ended on a sour note because I, well I pretty much cheated on her. Yes I've dated a few girl, even a couple guys but none of them have been you Peeta."

At first I was scared and angry thinking Glimmer could be right but that last sentence, I just couldn't help but smile. "So you're telling me you were a player but you're going to be a good bad boy now for me."

Cato smirks before laying back onto my bed. "I think so, I know it's only been a day but I don't know, you make me feel things I haven't before. I think we should go on an actual date. And you'll have to come meet some of my brothers at the fraternity."

"A real date huh? Sound like a plan, even something I might enjoy. I'm not to sure about the meeting your house mates part though." I say leaning back on the bed so I was now next to him.

"They aren't house mates they are some of my best friends. Don't worry, they'll love you." Cato reassures me.

I mean it was a nice thought but I didn't really believe or expect them to actually like me. Based on my experience back home not that many straight guys like me. And when they were in a pack, it generally was worse. For a reason I honestly didn't understand I had leant guys while on there own were more excepting and kinder. But when in a group, it was like they brought out the worst in each other. I hated having to walk passed and be around groups like that while growing up. "Maybe somewhere down the line sure, but I'm really not ready for something like that."

Cato rolls onto his side and stares down at me for a minute after placing a hand on my stomach. "What happened to you growing up? I know you might not be ready to talk but seriously just going off of what you have already said and the sadness in your eyes I know it must have been tough."

"Um, yeah it was tough. But like being a slut is your past, mine is complicated and sad. But it brought me here to you so that's a plus." I say trying to stay light and avoid the real talk I knew Cato wanted to have.

Thankfully I think he understood and dropped it. "I wasn't that must of a slut." Cato retorts before leaning down and kissing me. I felt my breathing hitch but I don't want it to stop. When he does finally pull away I'm left with an impossibly large cheesy grin.

"I don't know, you seem like you might have been." I tease wanting nothing more then his lips back against mine. It amazed me that while I was still scared to get physical with Cato I just couldn't say no to him. It was as if that wasn't an option. "So you going to keep telling me about your sordid past?"

"Fine, but just know it's going to be your turn soon. And I'll be asking the questions and you'll have to answer them." He says playing with the hem of my tee.

"Alright so with the now knowledge that you were a player I have to ask, how many people have you been with? And have you been in love?" I knew I needed to ask questions like these, no matter how much the possible answers scared me. If there were no surprises I'd be able to handle what ever this was better as it got more serious.

"Honestly, well a fair few. I experimented a lot in my later years of high school. I haven't been in love yet and maybe that's why sex came so easy and without abandonment. Because I never associated sex with those emotions. But since last year and the Glimmer thing I haven't been looking to date anyone. Well until I met you, but you're a whole different situation to everyone that came before you."

I laid there for a second and let what he told me soak in. So he's experienced, really experienced. That kind of freaked me out. I didn't even know that much about how this would work. I mean I've done things but not that much. Would he get over me if we slept together and I was any good? How would I know if I was or not? I mean I wasn't going to go out and practise or anything. I had no interest in sex without love. That and I wasn't willing to put myself in a situation where I could catch something. An awful thought popped into my head and I looked over to Cato to gage where his head was at.

"What ever you are thinking Peeta just say it. Its written all over your face that you have some kind of embarrassing uncomfortable question to ask." Cato says laying back down on his back and letting out a deep breathe.

"I, well um, please don't take this the wrong way I just." I start to laugh hysterically at the situation. I couldn't help it, it was so uncomfortable a question. It almost seemed unreal to ask someone but I have been taught in school to be safe and think ahead. "Are, um, are you clean?"

Cato's head bolts to the side to face me before he puts on an over exaggerated expression of hurt. "Nope I actual only trim. That's gross Peeta, why would you want me to have no hair down there? I'm not a prepubescent boy you know."

"Shut up, you know what I meant. And I'm glad your not, I find it weird as well." I say covering my face and my cheeks heated up.

"I know you did, I'm clean don't worry. I got checked just over a month ago and I haven't been with anyone since then." I finally look at him through my hands. He smiles before pulling them away and leaning closer. "Which means until you are ready to head down that road with me I'll be waiting. And nothing will get in our way. So I think it's only fair that since you asked a few questions I get to now."

"Fine, ask away." I say mentally preparing myself before I blurted something stupid out.

"How many people have you been with?"

"None, well one really. But it doesn't count because we never actually got that far before he moved away." I say slightly embarrassed.

"Been in love?"

"No." He began to rapid fire questions, not giving me time to think.

"Clean."

"Ofcourse."

"Favourite type of music?"

"Um, pop."

"Really?"

"Yes, shut up."

"I didn't say anything." He grins before continuing. "Am I a good kisser?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to do more then kiss?"

"Yes."

"Do you have feelings for me already?"

"Yes." I realise what I just said and start to back track. "I mean, I'm not sure. Its to early and I don't know you well enough yet."

Cato starts to laugh at me. "Sorry, but you answered yes so I'm taking that yes and running with it." He then proceeded to roll on top of me with a lust filled smile. "I'm glad we both already feel something. It only really validates what I'm thinking."

"And what are you thinking?" I ask intrigued.

"That you were made for me." He says before leaning down to kiss me, but before his lips touched mine I burst out laughing.

"Who in the hell comes up with lines like that?" I ask as I continue to laugh. I watch as Cato's face strains in annoyance for a second.

"I'm being serious here." He says in a huff and getting up off me.

I reach up and stop him. "I'm sorry, it was just so cheesy and I mean come on you can't seriously think that."

"But I do." Cato says laying back on top of me with a victorious grin. It was now obviously he had acted wounded as a ploy to get me invested in our current physical position. Just as Cato leans down and his lips touch mine his phone starts to ring from inside his pocket. "It can go to voice mail." He says and I nod into another kiss.

When it finally stops, it's only for a second before it starts to ring again. I sigh pushing him away. "Just answer it."

He nods and sits on his knees between my legs before pulling out his phone. He looks at the number before putting his finger to his lips, telling me to stay quiet. "Hey dad, what's up?"

I sigh suddenly glad neither of us lived at home anymore. I couldn't bare being caught by a parent again. The thought made me squirm uncomfortably.

"No, I'm sorry I haven't been back to the house for the last couple days. I've been sleeping over a friends." He says smiling at me.

A friend? That's what I was when it came to Cato's parents? I realised I didn't know if his parents knew about is bisexuality.

"I um, I think it's a bit soon for that. We have only been together for the last two days."

I stared at Cato confused at what his father was asking him to do.

"Yes I will, we will I mean. I'll see you then." Cato hangs up before throwing the phone away from us on the bed and leaning back down to continue what we had started.

"What was that about?" I ask before he reached my lips.

He sighs and seems to mentally curse before looking at me. "My father got word I haven't been around the house in a few days and decided it was time he met whoever was distracting me from my obligations at uni."

"Meet me? When? Why? What obligations?" I ask in a panic.

"I kind of skipped practise today. And the couch told my father, who also happened to be trying to contact me at the house the last few days. Its fine just a dinner on Sunday night. My mother and sister will be there also so it won't be that bad."

"Cato, you should have gone." I say trying not to worry to much about the now impending doom that was dinner with Cato's parents. I hardly knew him and I was already meeting them. It felt almost wrong, like I was being punished for thinking this could work. "Your families going to hate me though."

"No they won't, my mother will love that you're an art student. And my father's always been cold, so don't take it personally. It'll be fine, I know I'm kind of throwing this on you so soon but think of it this way, it'll be over and done with so it won't matter when I spend all my holidays chasing you down." Cato jokes kissing my jaw and working his way to my neck.

"Does your parents know you sleep with anything that moves?" I tease.

"Yes, they have known for awhile. Though you'll be the first boy they knowingly meet." He tells me between kisses.

"Knowingly meet?" I ask quirking an eyebrow.

"Well I had a friend I used to fuck, my parents didn't know that but he used to come over all the time in high school. Let's just say they were blissfully ignorant at the time." He continues to kiss and suck my neck and collar bone as one of his hands slips under my tee.

"And I'm not just a fuck?" I ask stupidly. I don't even know why it can out. My insecurities really did get the best of me.

Cato stopped what he was doing and looks up at me. "No you're not. And to prove it I'm going to stop this right here. We are going to get you in some pj's and put a movie and that's it."

"Really?" I was disappointed but at the same time overjoyed. He just proved himself to me.

"Yes really. I want to date you Peeta, not just fuck you senseless. Even if something is telling me you'd love it." His cocky grin returns as my cheeks flush red.

It didn't take me long to change into a sleep top and sweat shorts. Cato opted to just wear underwear, which made the not staring thing hard. I grabbed my laptop and let Cato choose a movie. Tonight was perfect we just cuddled and watched the movie. When it was done we decided to go to bed, returning to the positions we had woken up in. Cato behind me, his arm holding me close to his chest. I was happy but all the while I couldn't stop thinking about Cato's family and having to meet them Sunday night. I was so nervous already I could only image what I'd be like on the actual night. I guess I'd just have to wait and see. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, with Cato's warmth keeping my inner demons at bay I was able to get some much needed rest.


	8. Time To Get Serious

**I'm back yay, sorry for being late. If you read my other story Fighting For Control you will know I had a distraction all weekend and then teen wolf took over my life most of Monday. But I'm here with the eighth chapter :). I should have a new chapter up for Strength Is Not Everything tonight some time and a new chapter for My Fate Re-Written in the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours hopefully. **

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Before I reply to reviews I just would like to say a huge huge thanks to those who did, it means the world. Without the constant support I don't know if I'd be up to this yet. So again thanks you. Xo**

**cyhap- :) Mmhmm the Glimmer issue is resolved. I know totally cheeseball right now with Peeta. As for the dating thing... it's down below :D. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Peeto4eva- glad you like it, and wow thanks for your kind words! Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ult- :D I know to cute! Same I can't wait for them to be together, and for the parents thing Meh it could be interesting :). Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- Bahahahah glad to here you took my advice. I'm also glad your inner fangirl is screaming with joy! Well here's more :). Thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**dogcatooo- firstly Omfg so sorry for missing you last time. I don't know what happened?! Also I saw you joined yay! That means you can pm me if you have any concerns, ideas :). And yes his insecurities plague him a lot, something I can really relate to myself. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**fanboyingfiction- Bahahahaha totally rubbing off on me :D. Well you did kind of put the words in Peeta's mouth there. But I think Cato has changed for the better with Peeta... hopefully ;)... yes no evil ex that stabs people but really evil motives? I would never mawhahahaha... joking I swear I don't know what's really in store yet myself so I'll get back to you on that one :). Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- glad you liked that Cato and their openness. And yes Cato wants to prove how serious he is about Peeta. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**TheArchduchess- so glad you like it! And yes Cato's family will have some influence/ create some drama in Peetato's relationship. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxox**

**PrinceArdhz- so glad you like it. Mmmhmm his dad may be a problem. Aww I'm glad you look forward to Mondays because of me. Sorry for only having one update though. As you saw... Jake has been a huge distraction. Anyways I'm glad my stories make you love forward to the new week. Thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

The Broken Pieces That Make Me Who I Am

Chapter Eight: Time To Get Serious

It didn't take me long to change into a sleep top and sweat shorts. Cato opted to just wear underwear, which made the not staring thing hard. I grabbed my laptop and let Cato choose a movie. Tonight was perfect we just cuddled and watched the movie. When it was done we decided to go to bed, returning to the positions we had woken up in. Cato behind me, his arm holding me close to his chest. I was happy but all the while I couldn't stop thinking about Cato's family and having to meet them Sunday night. I was so nervous already I could only image what I'd be like on the actual night. I guess I'd just have to wait and see. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, with Cato's warmth keeping my inner demons at bay I was able to get some much needed rest.

Sunday had come and I was now officially freaking out. Over the last couple days Cato seemed to of basically moved in. Spending all his time by my side, it was cute how he couldn't seem to go a few hours without talking to me. He went home one night, so he could go to practise but showed up the next morning. He insisted it was to get to know me and spend as much time together before school actually began. I knew once it did both of us would not have quite as much free time on out hands as we recently have done. I was glad he wanted to spend so much time together before school got in the way. I was learning more and more about him. And the more time we spent together the more I wanted to open up and tell him everything, and while that had not happened yet I felt like it could soon. My first class was tomorrow and the anticipation was starting to grow. It really was not helping my nerves that were sparking up about tonight.

That evening I started to grow more anxious and flip out about what I should wear. I mean obviously I wanted to make a good impression but I didn't want to over dress and look like I was trying to hard or something. Or even worse show up looking so out of place and under dressed, his parents turning their noses up at me. I started from one end of my closet to the other, trying to figure out what options did I had. By the time Cato had returned I had totally given up in frustration and was laid out like a starfish face down on my bed. Delly must have let him in because when he pounced on my back I shirked in shock and panic.

"Sorry." He said while laughing then kissing my neck.

"Why did you do that?" I ask turning my head to the side so my voice wasn't muffled into the bed beneath me.

"Looked fun. Anyway shouldn't you be be getting ready?" He started to grind against my ass, I knew he had no intention for me to actually get ready at the present moment.

"I have nothing to wear. Where are we even going?" I sigh letting him do what he wanted. Over the last few day Cato had continued to become more and more physically affectionate while never pushing me to have sex. I was grateful for that, he respected me enough to wait until I was ready. And honestly I would be if I wasn't so damn scare of the whole situation. It was hard not listening to my mothers voice when it came to that. What my own brain told me with her voice was horrid. And I knew that was why I had let Cato get so close so quickly, why I had let him stay over so often. Because when he was with me she was gone, he was my cure to my mental illness. Something I would need for the rest of my life.

"A restaurant one of my father's friends owns. It doesn't matter what you wear, you'll look good in anything." Cato tells me while sliding a hand under my top and up my chest.

"Yeah but your bias." I say chewing on my lip as he continued to tease my body.

"Bias? How?" Cato asked in-between kisses.

"You want to sleep with me. So you would tell me I look good in anything to get into my pants." I say with a smirk, the thought of him wanting me made me forget about all my nerves for the moment. My mind now focused on him and nothing else.

"Well, yeah I guess that's true." Cato responded before getting up off me.

I whined in protest and turned over. "So what's the dress code for this place then?" I sat up and watched Cato look through my closet. He was wearing a plain white tee, dark jeans and a black jacket with his sleeves pulled up. So I was guessing not to dressy, that was something I was thankful for. The thought of having to wear a suit or something made me uncomfortable. I always felt like the limited my creative and my personality. In a suit you had to be smart and reserved, basically be boring in my eyes.

"Well honestly most men will be in collared shirts and slacks but we are young so we can get away with anything. A lot of well off business types go there." Cato mindlessly tells me as he pulls out a few items of clothing.

"Don't you think that maybe we should." I start but he cuts me off.

"No I don't think you in a dress shirt is a fun idea." He hands me the clothes and I start to change into them without even looking.

"But." I start again only to have him stop me.

"No, Peeta it will be fine. I want you being you when you meet my mother, not some generic expectation of my father." He reassures me.

I finish putting on what he had handed me before looking in the mirror. I had a blue v-neck tee on, black skinny jeans and grey and black stripped cardigan. I looked neat and tidy while feeling comfy and relaxed. "Well honestly I'm surprised you chose something I like."

"Really, what just because I live in a frat you think I wouldn't have any sense when it came to fashion?" Cato laughs before slapping my ass.

I yelped before turning around and playfully punching him. "Don't even think about messing with me mister." I grabbed me wallet, keys and phone before checking the time. "Just out of interest how are we getting there?"

"Oh there's a town car down stairs waiting for us." Cato says like it was nothing.

"You mean you have a man waiting on us and you forgot to tell me to hurry up? That poor driver is just sitting there waiting." I felt sorry for the man, I knew if that was me I'd probably be asleep at the wheel right now.

"What? Its his job, he gets paid to wait on his clients." Cato says slipping his fingers through mind and heading out of my room.

As well walked towards the front door we passed Delly in the kitchen with Glimmer. The two seemed to have gotten close. I wasn't sure if I liked Glimmer yet, she seemed to steer clear of my since that night. I mean what she had said pissed me off but still she said she did want us to be friends and was looking out for me. Maybe I should give her the benefit of the doubt and talk to her later. "Have fun you two." Delly said with a warm smile.

"We will try, you never know what my father is going to be like until you show up." Cato smiles back before opening the door.

I closed it behind us and headed down the stairs with Cato in front of me. Once we were out on the street Cato walked me up to a black car, the driver quickly getting out and opening the door for us. I thanked him politely and shuffled over so Cato could get in after me. A minute later we were headed to our destination.

"So how well off are you actually?" I asked looking out at the people we passed on the street.

"Me personally, not that much. I mean my trust fund probably has a substantial amount but it's not really anything compared to the family. I don't really like to bring it up when I first meet people. You never know if they are interested in you or your money. It can make meeting people hard." Cato said grabbing my hand.

"Understandable, I mean I would probably be the same way if I had money to spare." I laugh at myself, knowing the money I had be saving all my life was going to run out in a couple of months.

"What's so funny?" Cato asked as he shuffled closer to me.

"Nothing." I say looking into his eyes trying to play it off. He was reluctant to tell people about his money, the last thing I wanted to do was to point out how broke I actually was. I didn't want him thinking I was interested in him because I now knew he was loaded. It was ironic him having so much get didn't even know the actual amount where as I would have none in a matter of months if I didn't find a part time job. "So you and your father."

"Me and my father what?" Cato asked knowing full well where I was going with this.

"You guys don't really get along do you?" I ask trying to sound empathetic and understanding because I knew I was digging into a touchy subject.

Cato let out a deep breathe. "No not really anymore, we just have differing views on how my life should turn out. He doesn't seem to understand I'm my own person with my own dreams and goals. My own wants, needs, desires, some many things that aren't in his plans for me. I'm not interested in taking over the company, that there is a seat reserved on the board for me, or an office job. He just doesn't understand me, I'm just thankful my mother is there to back me in my decisions."

"Is sounds like he still cares and wants the best for you, however misguided he may be." I tell him leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"I know it's just hard not to get frustrated and lash out at him for never really listening to what I'm saying." Cato sighed again, but looked happier after my kiss.

"At the end of the day at least he still cares. That's something I was I could say I had." I tell him truthfully, I saw his eyes dart to mine, they filled with sorrow.

"I feel like such an asshole complaining about my dad having expectations of me when you have obviously been through so much more." He pulled me closer and held me tightly.

"It's fine, no person is the same, but everything persons problems are relative to each others. Just because one person has been through something that seems worse doesn't discredited another person's pain or sorrow in any way." I nuzzle myself into his chest and breath in his sent. "So I should be prepared for some scrutiny to come my way tonight then?"

"Well from my father probably, don't worry though if it gets to much or you feel to uncomfortable just squeeze my hand three times and we will leave."

"Won't that just make things worse?" I questioned.

"Look the only reason I'm okay with tonight is my mother and sister being there. I kind of want them to meet you, since what ever this is, is special to me." Cato said kissing my forehead. "If we end up leaving they'll respect that and not hold it against you alright."

"Okay." After his comment about not knowing what this really was it got me thinking. Sure we had spent a lot of time together, gotten to know each other, been physically affectionate and talked about going on a real date but what ever this was, it was still undefined. "This, us is special to me as well. And I know we haven't really gone on a date yet or even known each other that long but I already want to this to be a thing, us I mean to be together, officially. Well that is if you want to." I suddenly felt insecure about what I had just said, I have never been this forward about my feelings before. The reality of rejection suddenly making me anxious.

"Really, you want to make this an official thing?" Cato pulled me into a passionate kiss. When we broke for air and huge grin was plastered on his face. "Well then boyfriend looks like you really are never getting rid of me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I say kissing him quickly again as we pulled up to the restaurant.

The driver got the door, I was so unaccustomed to that and we walked in to the restaurant. As we walked up to the door man, hand in hand, he smiled politely. "Ah Cato, your family is already here, please follow me."

I was surprised Cato was known on a first name basis here, I guess the owner was a friend of Cato's dad and they probably came here all the time. The man walked us through the main restaurant and through a door. We went down a hall and into a private smaller room where three people were already sitting. At first glance I could tell that Cato's family really did have money. His father was a well built man. Not at muscular as Cato but probably taller. He had an expensive looking suit on, his jacket on the chair behind him. He had similar blue eyes but brown hair unlike Cato. His mother was a real beauty, tall, slim, with flawless skin and hair that matched Cato's colour exactly. It was blown out and fell perfectly over her shoulders. She was wearing a black dress a normal woman her age would not have gotten away with. Cato's sister was a younger version of her mother beside her. Her features almost mirrored her mother's exactly apart for he light green eyes.

As we walked up to them she raised an eyebrow at me but a kind smiled formed after. They all stood as we got to the table. "Everyone this is Peeta, my boyfriend. Peeta this is my father Maximus, my mother Claudia, and older sister Olivia."

I shook Cato's fathers hand, his mother and sister both pulled me into a light hug. We all sat down, I was in-between Cato and Olivia thankfully. I was unsure of what to say when Olivia smirked looking between us both before looking at her father. "Boyfriends huh?"


	9. Meeting The Family

**Alright story number three updated YAY. I'm finally getting back on track (the reason as to why I haven't updated recently is in the AN of my story Fighting for Control). If you don't read any of my others stories then I apologises for making you wait so long for an update, and if you do I'm sorry again (I know I've said so many times before in my other stories). So chapter nine, wow we are almost at double digits already. I promise an update for My Fate Re-Written is actually coming this week at some point :). I decided I'm going to release the last two chapter together so obviously it's going to take me a bit longer to get them out.**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Before I reply to reviews I just would like to say a huge huge thanks to those who did, it means the world. Without the constant support I don't know if I'd be up to this yet. So again thanks you. Xo**

**ardiethepenguin- exactly who cares about algebra. Aww thanks I'm sure Jake will appreciate that. Mmhmm Cato dad's does seem to be coming off quite scary. Hope you like the new chapter, get well soon. Thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- haha agreed the boy could wear a sack and I'd be happy to stare at him. And wow you may be right about Glimmer in this story. Mmhmm interesting chapter indeed, hope you like it. Thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- yeah, ever so slowly Peeta is finally opening up. Haha yep Cato seems to be practically living there, and my life seems to be imitating art since Jake is basically doing the same thing. Aww that's I'm glad all the affection comes off naturally. :) Thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Dogcatooo- haha indeed. As for Delly and Glimmer... I actually haven't thought about that hmmmmm. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ult- awww I know the cutest relationship ever! :) glad you like it! Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- oooo you've started another one of my stories :) glad to have you on board and you like it. And I'll and get back into my new chapter a week groove. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**TheArchduchess- glad you liked the chapter and so do I, who know how Cato's dad will act. Still thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

The Broken Pieces That Make Me Who I Am

Chapter Nine: Meeting The Family

I was surprised Cato was known on a first name basis here, I guess the owner was a friend of Cato's dad and they probably came here all the time. The man walked us through the main restaurant and through a door. We went down a hall and into a private smaller room where three people were already sitting. At first glance I could tell that Cato's family really did have money. His father was a well built man. Not at muscular as Cato but probably taller. He had an expensive looking suit on, his jacket on the chair behind him. He had similar blue eyes but brown hair unlike Cato. His mother was a real beauty, tall, slim, with flawless skin and hair that matched Cato's colour exactly. It was blown out and fell perfectly over her shoulders. She was wearing a black dress a normal woman her age would not have gotten away with. Cato's sister was a younger version of her mother beside her. Her features almost mirrored her mother's exactly apart for he light green eyes.

As we walked up to them she raised an eyebrow at me but a kind smiled formed after. They all stood as we got to the table. "Everyone this is Peeta, my boyfriend. Peeta this is my father Maximus, my mother Claudia, and older sister Olivia."

I shook Cato's fathers hand, his mother and sister both pulled me into a light hug. We all sat down, I was in-between Cato and Olivia thankfully. I was unsure of what to say when Olivia smirked looking between us both before looking at her father. "Boyfriends huh?"

I smiled politely as Cato took my hand and turning to his sister. "Yes Peeta is my boyfriend."

"Well then, this is a surprise. Be it ever a welcome one though,your sister and I were wondering when you would finally get serious about someone." Claudia chimed, she actually looked please which was a bit of a shock. Cato's father didn't say anything he just sat back and gulped down his scotch before the waiter immediately appeared with another one. I could tell he wasn't all that pleased to meet me already, though I wasn't sure if it was because I was a boy or just because I had become a 'distraction'. "So Peeta I presume you are studying, what courses are you taking?"

"I'm actually studying fine art at AIP." I informed her as I took the menu and started to look it over.

"Oh Really, an artist." She said excitedly. "I'm so sorry if I seem a little over excited but the few girls I have met have been very uninteresting stereotypes, all beauty with no brains or personality. Its a nice change."

My smiled widened at her comment looking at Cato for a second to see he was blushing slightly. "It's fine really, I was actually worried you wouldn't like the fact I was studying fine art and not something like law or business."

"Oh Peeta, heavens no. Its nice to meet someone who knows something about culture not just what happened on the latest episode of one of those horrid 'reality' television shows. Where are you from originally?"

"Ah District Twelve, I grew up in the bakery in a small town. I'm one of those stereotypical small town kids with big city dreams." I said causing Olivia to burst into laughter, well at least someone got my humour.

"What's your chosen medium?" She asked once she had settled down.

"I love to paint but I sketch as well. Mostly people, my surrounding, stuff like that. Though Cato told me you design clothes Claudia, I'd love to see your process ans sketches sometime."

"Oh of course and I must see some of your work as well. Cato mentioned that you are actually an amazing artist." She smiled before waving over the waiter. "Get us two bottles of wines would you." The waiter nodded and left, moments later coming back with the wine. The staff were awfully quick here I noticed. He poured everyone but Cato's father a glass and stepped back.

"What of your family Peeta?" Maximus asked suddenly, I slighty jumped at hearing his voice for the first time. It was rough and deep but at the same time held class and superiority.

"They all live back in Twelve, my father runs the bakery there. I have two older brothers one works in the mines and the other is set to take over the bakery." I tell him, purposely leaving out my mother, I didn't want to even think about her right now. I could feel her voice trying to scream out but with Cato holding my hand she had no control over me.

"No aspirations to follow in your fathers footsteps and take over the family business?" He asked, though I could tell from his tone he was directing it towards Cato.

"Well no, don't get me wrong I loved to bake and manage the store on the weekends but it wasn't for me. Ever since I was little I've always dreamt of leaving Twelve and going somewhere different. Its nice to be surrounded by such a diverse set of minds. There isn't all that much diversity back home and I didn't really fit in so coming here to study was a godsend really." I noticed I was starting to ramble on, my nerves suddenly heightened since Maximus took an interest in me. I was going to have to try harder to reign them in.

"I see, so your on a scholarship I presume." He replied, the tiniest hint of disgust in his voice. He obviously had a distaste in anyone interested in his children who didn't come from money.

I was about to answer but Cato talked over me. "Why is it any of your business if he's studying on a scholarship?"

"I can just tell he doesn't come from money meaning your going to get sucked into paying for him and that's something I won't tolerate Cato." Maximus growled back.

"Maximus, hold your tongue." Claudia piped up scowling at her husband. "I'm ever so sorry Peeta my husband seems to of become bitter and judgemental in his old age."

Cato's father just rolled his eyes and finished off his scotch before abruptly standing up and walking out. It only took a second for Cato, who was seething by now to let go of my hand and follow him. I was unsure of whether or not I should stay or follow him. I turned back to Claudia and Olivia. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any problems. Did you want me to leave?"

"It's fine Peeta, my husband is a very stubborn man and I'm afraid he came to this dinner already in a mood. I know he wants the best for Cato he just doesn't realise he's going about it all the wrong way. He thinks he knows what's best for Cato but he doesn't realise he has to let Cato choose that for himself."

"Don't worry about it Peeta, he's been like this all my life." Olivia said before grabbing a hold of her wine glass and taking a sip. "On a lighter subject how did the two of you meet?"

"Oh yes do tell Peeta." Claudia suddenly went from pissed off to over joyous in a matter of seconds.

"Well in the central park, I was sitting down with a friend sketching when I football landed in my lap. Cato had been playing with his friends and I guess someone overthrew. Cato came and got the ball, and there was this instant connection but we didn't even get each others names. Then a few days later we bumped into each other on the street literally. We flirted a bit, Cato revealed he bumped into me on purpose and he noticed I had a flyer to become a tutor at his school. That night he arranged for me to be his tutor. Then well we had his first session, he took my number for 'study purposes' and then that night called me claiming to be bored and not wanting to be alone. He ended up staying the night because we both passed out and he's been hanging out at my apartment since." I smiled once I finished, Claudia and Olivia's face both beaming as well.

"The way you explain it makes me sound like some creepy stalker or something." Cato said from behind me as he sat back down and grabbed my hand. "Dad is going to stay at the bar and have a few drinks."

"God like he needs more." Claudia muttered under her breath. "Well then I guess we will order then." She waved over the waiter and he took each of our orders before scurrying off to the kitchen.

Cato leaned in and kissed my cheek, it appeared he had finally calmed down and wasn't focused on his father's outburst anymore. "So Cato your Uncle is holding his annual long-weekend celebrations in a few weeks. Please tell me we can skip all the hassle and melodrama and just have you show up this year." Claudia said taking a sip of wine with a stern look.

"Fine, but only if Peeta can come as well." Cato quickly responded.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude or." I started but never got to finish.

"Non-sense, you will both come. Its nice to not have to drag Cato there kicking and screaming for once, his temper tantrums are quite amusing." Claudia said with a smirk.

"Mother, I don't have temper tantrums." Cato quickly growled back.

"Yes you do Cato, do lie just because you want to impress your boyfriend. You have them all the time, in fact I think I can feel on coming on right now." Olivia giggled. Cato let out an agitated sigh before pulling me closer to him. Once I was at a distance he deemed exceptable he threw his arm around my shoulders and held me close. It seemed he was using me as his anchor, I was some how keeping him calm and in check. "Aww love is cute on you brother."

"What ever Olivia, when's mum finally going to meet the boy you are keeping a secret." Cato said back in obvious victory.

"What boy?" Claudia suddenly piped up.

"He's lying mother to deflect the attention off himself." Olivia stated as our food arrived, service here was unbelievable. I couldn't understand how they did everything so quickly.

As soon as my pasta hit the table I grabbed my fork and dug in. I was starving at that point but I made sure to stay mindful of my manners. I still wanted for Olivia and Claudia not to think ill of me. "So Olivia what is it you do?"

"I worked at my mothers company part time and intern and the fashion magazine C the rest of the time." She replied as she delicately ate her food.

"Oh wow that must be interesting and a lot of work." I say then take another sip of my wine.

"It's can be but I love it." She replied.

The rest of the night was filed with polite small talk and niceties. I thought the remainder of the night actually went well, we didn't see Cato's father again. I presume he must have left at some point while we ate. Once we had bided farewell to Claudia and Olivia, Cato took me back to our town car for the night and we headed back to my apartment.

"So that was um, interesting?" I say turning to Cato and snuggling up to him on the back seat of the car.

"Yeah you could say that. At least I was right about my mother and sister. They seemed to really like you, which as my mother said is something different. She normally hates anyone either Olivia or I bring home so that's saying something." Cato wrapped his arms around me and he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"I haven't made things worse between you and your father have I?" I didn't want to bring him up but we were going to have to deal with it at some point. Especially if he is going to be there for what ever Cato's uncle has in-store of the upcoming long weekend.

"No Peeta, he's always like that. He is just an untrusting of people he doesn't know or doesn't understand. And you fit both those categories so it's going to take awhile if he is to ever warm up to you."

"Right, well let's just focus on the positives I guess." I yawned as we pulled onto my street. "I am so tired right now though. All those nerves really wore me out."

"Same, soooo you won't mind if I crash at yours tonight then?"

"Don't you have classes starting tomorrow?" I ask even though I knew I couldn't say no to him staying over.

"Sure do and I'll get up early and make it back to school on time I promise." He smirks and he steps out of the car. I followed him thanking the driver and following him up to my door.

I pulled out my key and let us in before we walked up the stairs to my floor. Once we arrived I unlocked the door and stepped in, holding in open for Cato before locking it behind him. It appeared Delly was either out or asleep so I quietly pulled Cato along to my room just in case she was home and already asleep.

We both stripped down and I changed into a pair of sweat shorts before we crawled into bed and I crawled into Cato's arms. "This long weekend thing, are you sure you want me to go?"

"Of course, you are the only reason I'm willingly going." Cato replied kissing my forehead.

"Why is that?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"It's kind of boring but with you there I'll be occupied the whole time. I won't even have to get out of bed all weekend with you there." I could feel his smirk against my forehead.

"Yeah, keep dreaming mister. We all know a respectable lady or man in my case doesn't give it up until the sixth date. And since we haven't even been on one I think you may have a long way to go mister."

"Well then looks like you are going out every night this week for dinner." Cato joked.

"What ever, now stop talking so I can get some well needed rest before tomorrow, I'm so nervous about my first classes."

"You'll do fine Peeta." Cato kissed my forehead one more before we both drifted off to sleep.


	10. And The First Day Of Class Has Arrived

**Alright another update up quicker the I expected :) woop woop. Well my children I hope you like this chapter, finally made it to double digits. As some of you know I have been blocked and it wasn't just one story, it was all of them :/. Worst few weeks of my life. Again I'm so so so sorry for making you guys wait.**

**Also I may not be able to update next week since I'll be away on holidays, sorry to keep y'all waiting but I'll be busy stalking Alexander Ludwig while he is in Melbourne at the same time as me. :) gotta love Supanova!**

**Oh and I've updated my profile with a list of potential stories I would like to start at some point soon. Though I'd loved to here which one you are interested in, pm me or something what you prefer. Xo**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series.**

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Before I reply to reviews I just would like to say a huge huge thanks to those who did, it means the world. Without the constant support I don't know if I'd be up to this yet. So again thanks you. Xo**

**ardiethepenguin- they did get along with Peeta thankfully :). Haha aww poor you, my step dad's like that which I hate. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- oh I'm glad you like Olivia, and I think I'm going to try to incorporate her into the story more after the long weekend away. :). Glad you liked the last scene. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Jessie000- haha I know how you feel, I'm obsessed at aswell. Haha awww thanks you I'm glad so glad you think it's one of the cutest! Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**dogcatooo- thanks boo! Glad you liked it... hopefully things work out with Jake (we hit a rough patch) Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- :) glad you liked it and yes I'm glad he left aswell... let's hope the weekend works out a bit better when it finally comes. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ultd- omg I know right, and yep they really do help each other out. Bahahah hopefully the sexy will come over the long weekend :). Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**TheArchduchess- haha yeah I don't think anyone's going to like Cato's dad. :) Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo.**

The Broken Pieces That Make Me Who I Am

Chapter Ten: And The First Day Of Class Has Arrived

We both stripped down and I changed into a pair of sweat shorts before we crawled into bed and I crawled into Cato's arms. "This long weekend thing, are you sure you want me to go?"

"Of course, you are the only reason I'm willingly going." Cato replied kissing my forehead.

"Why is that?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"It's kind of boring but with you there I'll be occupied the whole time. I won't even have to get out of bed all weekend with you there." I could feel his smirk against my forehead.

"Yeah, keep dreaming mister. We all know a respectable lady or man in my case doesn't give it up until the sixth date. And since we haven't even been on one I think you may have a long way to go mister."

"Well then looks like you are going out every night this week for dinner." Cato joked.

"What ever, now stop talking so I can get some well needed rest before tomorrow, I'm so nervous about my first classes."

"You'll do fine Peeta." Cato kissed my forehead one more time before we both drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning in the exact position I fell asleep in. I let out a deep breath before kissing Cato's chest. I looked over at my alarm clock before smirking to myself. "I thought you were going to get up early for your classes."

Cato's grip tightened on me as he inhaled deeply. "I am."

"Cato it's almost eight, my first class starts at nine thirty. What time is yours? You can't be late because of me mister." I ask snuggling into his arms even more.

"Ten so it doesn't matter that I haven't gotten out of bed yet." Cato mindlessly says probably not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Is that honestly the truth?" I ask just making sure he wasn't lying to spend more time with me, I didn't need Cato's dad hating me even more. The man didn't even really know me and seemed to hate me, so I didn't need to give him any real reasons for him to feel that way.

"Yes it is I swear." Cato replies kissing my forehead.

"Well lucky you, doesn't mean I don't have to get up now." I say stretching before I rolled out of his arms. "I'm going to go make some coffee." I say walking over to my door.

I walked out and headed towards the kitchen. I turned on the coffee machine and pulled out two mugs before I stood there and waited. I was glad I didn't feel all that nervous anymore, once the coffee was done I poured the coffee into the mugs. Just as I put the pot down Delly walked out. "Morning." I yawned as I turned to see she was already dressed and ready for her classes.

"Morning boo. How was last night?" She asked grabbing a glass and opening the fridge.

"Oh you know, could have gone a bit better, Cato's dad didn't seem to really like me but his mother and sister were alright." I reply taking a sip of my coffee.

She reappeared out from behind the fridge door. "So not all bad then?"

"Yeah not all bad. We kind of made it official though on the way to the restaurant."

"Oh really? Thank god because there is the cute guy I've seen around and now you have a boyfriend I can finally start looking for myself." Delly smirked drinking her juice.

"Yes you can, when's your first class?" I ask perching myself up on the kitchen bench.

"Nine so I need to leave soon." She replied looking at her phone.

Before I could ask her what time she would be home Cato walked out with the sheet from my bed wrapped around his hips. "Morning Delly."

"Morning Cato." Delly replied with a smirk. I could feel my cheeks start to heat up, how was it I was the one blushing right now?

"Um Peeta think I can borrow something to wear back to mine?" Cato asked rubbing his left hand on the back of his neck.

"Well if you can find anything that'll fit you sure go for it." I replied handing him his coffee.

"Great, hopefully you have some bagged tops somewhere." He said as he walked back over to my room.

"So we have progressed to sleeping nude as well as making it official then?" Delly asked coyly.

"No." I answered back to quickly. "I haven't been naked in bed with him yet." I say trying to sound more calm.

"Right well I'll see you tonight. Will Cato be joining us for dinner? I was thinking maybe chinese?" Delly asked as she started to pick up he bag and keys.

"Not sure, he'll probably show up at some point though." I say with a shrug.

"Alright well have a great first day, and remember Peeta just be yourself." She says heading towards the door.

"You too." I call out as she closes the door behind her.

I head back to my room to find Cato trying on my clothes. He had managed to get a tank of mine on which looked about two sizes to small. I laughed at him as he gave me a playful glare. "Looking good there."

"Yeah well it's not my fault you're like weirdly small." Cato retorted.

"Am not, you're just weirdly tall and muscular. But on the bright side you look like you could be the hulks son in that tank." I say as I start to giggle.

Cato walked over to me with a smirk. "Oh so I look hot then?" Cato voice suddenly low and flirty.

"Nope, I said nothing about you looking hot just you look very bulky right now." I reply quickly, Cato stood right in front of me and stared into my eyes.

"Liar, you like how I look right now." Cato puts his hands on my waist and kissed up my neck to my ear. "Admit it Peeta you want it, you want me."

I let out a shaky breath. "Maybe I do, but right now I need to be getting dressed and then I need to get to AIP. And that means right now all you are getting is a kiss on the cheek."

"Fine, but I want something more then a kiss on the cheek later tonight." Cato sighed as I kissed his cheek.

I moved over to my draws as I pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. "Oh you think your staying here tonight do you?"

"I don't think, I know. We both know you can't say no to me." Cato says pulling out a pair of baggy shorts.

"I, well that may be true but that doesn't mean you can skip out on your classes or training. Aren't you frat brothers going to be pissed you're never there anymore?" I asked as I threw on my clothes before grabbing a bag to put my art supplies and a few sketch pads in.

"They'll understand. Once I tell them the reason I've been disappearing so much is because I found myself a boy to spend all my free time with." Cato says pulling on his sneakers.

"Right, well I guess I'm ready, what's the time?" I ask rechecking I had everything.

"Eight forty-three. Alright, come on let's go then." Cato says grabbing his phone and then heading out my room.

I slung the bags strap over my shoulder and grabbed my cardigan and phone before following Cato. We headed out the door and down the stairs. Once out on the street Cato grabbed my hand and walked with me towards AIP until we reached the street he needed to go down to get to the subway station. "I guess I'll see you tonight then." I say stopping us.

"That you will, I'll be thinking about you every second until I see your sexy ass later tonight." Cato replied pulling me into a kiss. We parted after a few seconds, he smiled at me. "It'll be fine Peeta, you have nothing to worry about. University is nothing like high school."

"I'll be fine." I repeat to myself before giving him a quick kiss and headed down the street alone. I looked back to see Cato standing there smiling, I smiled back before continuing on. 'This was going to be the start of a good thing' I told myself over and over.

It wasn't long before I arrived and was headed to my first class. I walked passed the buildings until I found the one I was looking for and headed in with ten minutes to spare. I walked into the room I'm pretty sure I needed to be in but got thrown off by the lack of students in the room. Unsure of if I was in the right place I walked up to the closes student to ask if I was supposed to be here or if I had gotten myself lost. "Sorry but um, is this the painting class for the first years?"

The girl who had been sitting next to her easel on her phone looked up to me and smiled. "Yeah it is, the lack of students put you off?"

"Yes actually. Oh I'm Peeta by the way." I smile at her glad I was in the right place and glad the first person I met seemed to be a potential friend. She had sleek red hair and amber eyes. Her features were almost fox like, she wore very simple earthy toned clothes and gave off an overly smart aura.

"Finch." She smiled back. "Don't worry there will be about twenty students in this class I guess most of them are running late or something."

"I see, do mind if I sit here?" I pointed at the station next to hers, she seemed like a nice person but I asked just in case she already knew someone else in the class and was waiting for them to arrive.

"Not at all, I'm actually glad you want to sit there. I'm not really the best at making friends honestly." She said putting her phone away.

I started to unpack my bag as I sat down. "Yeah me either, do you know what the teacher is like?"

"Um I heard he is amazing so I'm hoping to really improve in this class, I'm not the best when it comes to the painting side. I much prefer sketching personally."

"Really I love to sketch but painting is for sure something I enjoy. I used to decorate the cakes at my families bakery and it kind of just translated well." I said as I watched more students finally start to file into the classroom.

"Oh that's so cool." Finch smiled back as the teacher walked in.

The rest of the day went amazingly well. Finch was in every one of my classes so I thankfully had someone to sit with the whole day. Each of the four classes I had today just got me more excited then the last that I was finally here and studying something I loved.

I learned that Finch was from a region of District Five, she was a only child that excelled at academics but loved art more. And while her parents were sure she was making the right choice they supported her decision none the less. I was kind of jealous of that really, my parents didn't understand why I wanted to study art or move away. But then again they have never really understood anything about me.

When we finished our classes for the day we walked slowly through the grounds, taking all the art around us in. As we walked towards the front gates we stopped at the student services centre because Finch wanted find out if the school had any tutoring classes. I stood outside and waited and a few minutes later she came back outside. "So did you find out if there is any tutoring classes available?"

"Yeah I got the list." She smiled before looking behind me. Her face became confused for a second before I was surprised by a set of strong arms wrapping around me and quick kiss to my check.

"Hello boyfriend." Cato said before kissing my check again.

My cheeks flushed immediately. "Hey mister." I smiled relaxing in his hold. "Oh Finch this is Cato my boyfriend, Cato this is Finch my new best friend here at school."

Cato let go of me and politely hugged her. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." She replied smiling.

"It's nice to know Peeta made a friend, he was so nervous about starting classes and no one liking him." Cato said grabbing my hand.

"Cato." I scowled rolling my eyes at his lack of filter.

Finch laughed at what Cato said before smiling. "He wasn't the only one. Shall we walk?"

"Sure." I smiled back, now one hundred per cent sure I was glad I had approached Finch this morning, we seemed to be very alike.

Once we were off the school grounds we stopped. "Which way are you?" Cato asked.

"That way." She pointed in the opposite direction to which way we would be going.

"Oh I live in the other direction, did you want us to walk you?" I asked looking to Cato as if to ask permission. To which he just smirked and nodded.

"Oh no its fine Peeta, I'll see you tomorrow though." She said with a smile before hugging us both.

"You sure?" I asked quickly before she turned away.

"Yes Peeta, it's fine. Now go home and spend some time with your boyfriend." She smiled waving to us both.

"Alright see you tomorrow Finch." I smiled turning to head home.

"Bye guys." She called out heading in the opposite direction.

As we walked down the street I started to swing our joint hands back and forth. "You're in a good mood then." Cato smiled.

"Well like you said it would be it was a good day. The classes were interesting I met a few interesting people, made a friend and I did all this while being myself." I said triumphantly.

"See I told you it would all work out."

"You did, how did you get to AIP so fast though? I wasn't expecting to see you until like after dinner or something." I say as we reach the park, we walked through it slowly, enjoying the warm sun.

"Yeah well lucky for you my last class got let out early. So I thought I'd surprise you and walk you home like a responsible boyfriend would."

"Oh and that's the only reason is it, just being a responsible boyfriend?" I ask, my disbelief obvious.

"Well I was hoping maybe we might do alittle more then snuggle in bed tonight." Cato said with puppy dogs eyes.

"Put those away, and I told you I'm not giving it up until the sixth date mister." I say with a smirk.

"But Peeeeeeettttaaaaaa I want to do all sorts of naughty things to you." Cato whined.

"Ha, how about no." I retort.

"Peeeeettttttaaaaa." Cato continued to whine.

"I'm dating a child." I moan as we arrive at my apartment. I let us in and headed up the apartment. A minute later we were inside my bedroom. "I'm going to go for a shower." I told Cato as I put my bag down and slipped off my shoes.

"Right I'll be there in a second." Cato said taking off his shoes and putting down a backpack I hadn't noticed before.

"Huh?" Was he being serious? I haven't been naked infront of him yet and the thought made me kind of anxious.

"If I promise that nothing to sexual will take place will you maybe let me in there with you?"

"Um well." I mulled it over for a second as I chewed on my bottom lip. "Alright."

"Really? You don't have to if you're to uncomfortable." Cato seemed surprised by my answer.

"You know what I do want you to. I can't keep denying not only you but myself something we both really want." I say with a smile, after today I felt more confident and sure of myself.

"Alright then." Cato smirked pulling off his top quickly then his shorts.

I stood there and stared for a bit before realising I was supposed to be undressing aswell. I did it as modestly as I could before heading to the shower and turning it on. I stepped in and a second later Cato came in, closing the glass door behind him. I closed my eyes and relaxed myself for a second before pulling Cato into a kiss. It didn't take long to get heated, Cato pressing me up against the wall behind me. We kept going and I could feel both of us getting turned on. I felt like I could be ready to take this to the next level and just as I wrapped my shaky hand around his shaft Delly burst into my bathroom.

"Oh shit I'm sorry, I didn't realise Cato was already here." She basically screamed turning around quickly and covering her eyes. I hid behind Cato as I basically died of embarrassment. "Well um, I brought dinner. Its on the kitchen bench. Sorry again." She said as she walked out.

"Well that's a mood killer." Cato stated blatantly.

"Yeah just a bit."


	11. Working Up The Courage

**What another story updated within a day? Wow maybe I'm finally getting my mojo back. (praise the heavens and alexander for apparently becoming my muse and inspiring me.) But I do want to apologise for the wait, as you know I went away for a week and before that writers block controlled my life. **

**Also if you haven't seen I finished the first instalment of My Fate Re-Written and have released a new story It's Hard To Say There Is Nothing I Regret. Its my first from Cato POV so if you haven't checked it out please do. :)**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series.**

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Before I reply to reviews I just would like to say a huge huge thanks to those who did, it means the world. Without the constant support I don't know if I'd be up to this yet. So again thanks you. Xo**

**fanboyingfiction- haha I know right, if only she waited ten minutes... though you'll probs feel the same about the end of this chapter :/ sorry boo. xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- haha thanks, I'm glad you like Finch. Haha glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Dogcatooo- haha yes and yes. Finch is fox-face and well poor Delly indeed, though if it was me who walked let's just say I wouldn't be so quick to turn around. Haha thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- :) totally right. Cato is being the perfect boyfriend right now. And yes Peeta is finally making some progress :D. Glad you liked it and thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

The Broken Pieces That Make Me Who I Am

Chapter Eleven: Working Up The Courage

I stood there and stared for a bit before realising I was supposed to be undressing as well. I did it as modestly as I could before heading to the shower and turning it on. I stepped in and a second later Cato came in, closing the glass door behind him. I closed my eyes and relaxed myself for a second before pulling Cato into a kiss. It didn't take long to get heated, Cato pressing me up against the wall behind me. We kept going and I could feel both of us getting turned on. I felt like I could be ready to take this to the next level and just as I wrapped my shaky hand around his shaft Delly burst into my bathroom.

"Oh shit I'm sorry, I didn't realise Cato was already here." She basically screamed turning around quickly and covering her eyes. I hid behind Cato as I basically died of embarrassment. "Well um, I brought dinner. Its on the kitchen bench. Sorry again." She said as she walked out.

"Well that's a mood killer." Cato stated blatantly.

"Yeah just a bit." I agreed unsure of what I should do know. The time had passed but we were still naked, together in the shower. "So um..."

"I think it best we just wash and get out. If we continued and took to long Delly might find things even more awkward." Cato says turning to put some body wash into his hand.

I hadn't even thought of that, I immediately agreed and grabbed some body wash. Well I knew when we came out for dinner things were going to be a little tense. I washed myself quickly while still stealing glances of Cato's body. I could not deny how attractive it was, looking at his body compared to mine made me once again question and doubt why someone like Cato was with me. I mean when it came to looks I felt like I wasn't anything special, and personality wise I was shy, quiet and introverted not fun, loud and interesting.

"Hey, you alright?" Cato asked, concern in his eyes. He must have picked up on my mood change.

"I'm fine." I tell him as I finished off rinsing myself.

"What if I said I didn't believe you?" Asked Cato as he turned the water off.

"Well you'd just have to live with it." I say trying to sound a bit more convincing.

"Right." Cato muttered before stepping out and grabbing a towel.

I did the same and followed him into the bedroom. I knew my unwillingness to open up once again had hurt Cato's feelings. I just found it so hard to just be open. As we got dressed I noticed Cato didn't look at me once, I could feel he was shutting himself off from me. I sighed and once dressed walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him. "I don't mean to shut you out you know."

Cato intertwined one of his hands with mine. "I know, it's just difficult sometimes. Not knowing what you are thinking or feeling. It feels like you still don't trust me or I'm not enough for you to be able to be honest and open about everything with me. And I know you don't mean to make me feel that way I just get annoyed I can't help you with it."

"Cato, I don't mean to make you feel that way. Honestly it's all to do with me, your amazing and I think if it was anyone else in this room and not you they would have never gotten so far in as you have. I'm trying to change, I am, it's just going to take some more time." I tell him, kissing his back. I felt horrible for making him feel inadequate because it was me feeling that way with him.

"I know." Cato let out a deep breath. "Let's get some food, I'm sure Delly is waiting on us to finally appear.

"Yeah." I let go and let Cato turn around. I lean up and kiss his lips before grabbing a hold of his hand and heading towards the kitchen.

We walked out and as we reached the kitchen bench I notice Delly sitting with a plate of food in front of the television. "So, um, how was your first day?" I ask, avoiding what everyone was really thinking about.

"Actually pretty good, Glimmer and I have pretty much all the same classes together. Which is nice, having someone I already know to sit with. What about you Peeta?" She smiled, it seemed like she might have gotten passed what she had seen twenty minutes ago.

"Same, met a girl named Finch who is in all my classes, she seems nice. You were right I didn't care and was myself and it worked out." I smile back.

"That's great Peeta." She said before taking another fork full of food.

"Yeah, and then Cato surprised me at the end of the day and walked me home and then, well, you know what happened next." I said blushing as I put some satay chicken on my plate.

"That I do, I'm sorry again guys. I've gotten used to me and Peeta living together and not having any boundaries. Which obviously with you around more often we are going to have to set up."

"It's fine Delly, I think we all weren't expecting a situation like that to occur." Cato replied with a smile. "Honestly you seeing me with Peeta didn't really bothered me as much as I think it bothered him."

I roll my eyes at him. "Seriously, what ever." I walk over to the couch and sit down.

"While we are on this subject I just want to say I'm happy Peeta is finally getting some." Delly smiled before turning to Cato who had just sat down next to me. "But even think about hurting him and I'll kick you ass."

"Understood." Cato laughed.

I was ready to change the subject so I turned to Delly. "So this boy that you've seen around, who is he and where have you seen him?"

Delly let out a sigh. "Yeah about him, his name is Marko and he's totally gorgeous. But then so is his boyfriends."

I start laughing uncontrollably. "He's gay? Don't tell me you met in you sewing class or something?"

"Maybe... in my defence he's as straight acting as Cato. I didn't get any vibes from him until after I saw him with his boyfriend." Delly laughed along with me.

"Straight acting as me?" Cato queationed.

"Yeah." Delly realised she kind of put her foot in her mouth with that comment. "Well, when I first saw you I thought you were straight."

"You did? And you still told me to go for it with him?" I interupted.

"Well yeah I did because I think no one is actually one hundred per cent anything and defining someone as that is close-minded. Anyway my point was at first impression and probably second and third you'd think you were straight. But we'll with what I saw in the shower I'm glad to say obviously you're not. But I'm just going to stop rambling and digging myself into a deeper hole." Delly trailed off.

"It's fine really, most people are surprised to find I swig both ways." He smiled at her, trying to make things less awkward now.

"Swug. You used to swig both ways. Know you only get to swig with me." I corrected.

"Sure, because since seeing you everyone else in the world has become unattractive and you're the only person I could ever feel sexually attracted to now." He agreed sarcastically.

I chose to ignore his sarcasm but continued on with my own. "Exactly, everyone else in the world is nothing compared to me." I start giggling with Delly while Cato just smirks before kissing me on the cheek. He put our plated on the coffee table in front of us before he turned me towards him and started to kiss my neck, pushing my down onto the couch. "Cato?"

"Yes Peeta?" He asked against my neck.

"Um, we aren't alone right now." I say trying to push him up but he didn't budge.

"I know but since seeing you I can't control myself. No one else can satisfy me, I need you so bad." He smirked, I now realised he was doing this on purpose.

"You're an ass, now get off me." I sigh and a second later he sat up.

"Sorry about that but if I don't put Peeta in his place now he'll think he can boss me around all the time." Cato smirked kissing my cheek once more.

"Oh I don't mind watching that, it's more interesting then what's on the television." Delly laughed.

"You guys are weird." I mutter as I got up and took our plates to the sink.

"Have you ever consider maybe you're the weird one?" Cato called out behind me.

"Obviously that's a lie." I say back getting a glass of water. I sit back down and just stare at the television screen.

"Where my glass of water?" Cato whined.

"In the tap, you basically live here. That makes you no longer a guest, so you can get it yourself." I joke sticking my tongue out at him. I don't know why I did it, I just suddenly felt immature and playful.

"Is that so? Right well maybe I'll actually move in then if that's how things are going to play out."

"I wouldn't mind." Delly smiled.

I looked at him for a second, checking to see if he was going serious. His smirk reassured me he wasn't. "So Delly do you have anything planned for the long weekend?" Cato asked as his hand found its way into my thigh.

"Possibly, why do you ask?" Delly replied.

"Well my mother invited Peeta to come to my uncles for our families traditional weekend get together. And I spoke with her the other day, to which Peeta's living arrangements came up somehow. Obviously naturally she asked about you and she is more then happy for you to come if you aren't doing anything. She said something along the lines of 'we can't leave the poor girl alone all weekend'. So yeah, if you don't mind putting up with my crazy family for the long weekend I'm sure Peeta would love for you to come."

"Oh wow, that's so sweet of your mother but I wouldn't want to impose on a family event." She answered politely.

"You wouldn't be, you'd be doing me a favour really. I mean if I get sucked into doing something over the weekend at least there would be someone else to keep Peeta company. That and I think my dad might be a bit more civil with you present." Cato replied, I guess he really wanted her there just in case. And honestly I didn't mind, it'd probably make things easier. I wouldn't feel so awkward and out of place there if Delly was around to keep my company.

"I mean if you're sure it's alright and I wouldn't be imposing. I don't really fancy a weekend without any company." Delly finally admitted.

"Well it's settled then." Cato sat back with a smile. "Just be ready thursday night, we are heading up there after I finish practise."

"Sure thing, well I'm going to head of to my bedroom. I actually have homework to start already would you believe it." Delly said getting up and taking her plate to the sink before heading over to her room.

"Well if I don't see you again tonight have a good sleep." I say.

"You too." She replied as she disappeared behind her door.

"That was nice of you and your mother." I say turning to Cato.

"Yeah well I know how much fun my family can be and I thought maybe some back-up was a good idea." Cato said, the mood shifting. I could feel the change but I could put my finger on what he was actually feeling. I knew it wasn't anything positive but I wasn't one hundred per cent sure what it was.

I thought maybe a change of subject might help but the only thing I could think about was his body naked in the shower. "You know, Delly's gone to her room."

"I realise that, what's your point?" Cato smirked, obviously picking up on what I was suggesting.

"Well now that we are alone I wouldn't object to you continuing to put me in my place." I reply with a quirked eyebrow. I felt awkward saying it but it was the truth and I wanted to show Cato I was trying to be less introverted and actually tell him what I was thinking and feeling. It just happened to be physical intimacy at this point in time. I bite my bottom lip as I watched Cato spark up, back to his usual self.

"Well I'm never going to knock back the chance to get physical with the boy I only have eyes for." Cato joked as he laid me back down onto the couch and started to kiss me. His hands immediately finding there way under my top. I let my legs fall open as Cato laid down on top of me.

I moaned into our kisses as Cato started to slowly grind against me. My hands found there way under the back of his top and as I raked my fingers up his muscled back I brought his top with them. He got up on his knees and finished what I had started, taking off his top. My eyes fell straight on his hips. The low-riding sweats he was wearing exposed the v down to his crotch, above was his unnaturally tones abdomen and then his pecs. I bit my lip again, nothing had ever turned me on as much as his body did, well everything about him did. "Cato?"

"Yeah?" Cato replied coming back down as he started to kiss my neck again.

"I, I think we should take this to the bedroom." I stutter out, I was suddenly nervous but I wanted it so badly.

"Seriously? Are you sure Peeta?" He questioned.

"Yes I'm sure, I don't want Delly walking out and seeing us. I don't know how far this is going to go but I'd prefer it if we were at least behind my bedroom door just in case. That and I may want you in a lot less clothing then you currently are." I admit looking up at Cato's eyes. I could feel his eyes returning the lust I felt radiating off my own.

"Alright then." Cato hoped off me before pulling me. I though he was just being helpful but he continued to pull me until I was over his shoulder.

"Cato?" I half yell in confusion and amusement.

"There's no chance I'm letting you rethink your decision." Cato said as he carried me over his shoulder towards my bedroom. "Considering this is the first time you've ever initiated I'm rolling with it and getting all I can get while I can."

I rolled my eyes as he closed my bedroom door behind me. A second later I was thrown onto the bed. I didn't get to reply to him, Cato basically ripped off my own top before he pulled off his own pants, followed by my own. I bit my lip as I watched him reach for the last item of clothing on me. He stopped and looked up at me, as if to ask of I still wanted to continue. I nodded as I raised my hips, he pulled of my boxer briefs then pulled down his own.

Once he was out of his own underwear he crawled onto the bed and slowly made his way up my body, littering soft kisses up my stomach and chest. He slowly made his way up my jaw to my hips. I knew what I wanted to do, and I knew I had to block all my doubts out. I needed his touch, I wanted his warmth. I let my hand slip down his side before it slipped between us as I grabbed a hold of his hard shaft. That's when I knew this was right, what we had we what I had always wanted and needed.

**AN: please don't hate my but as you know I try to keep the chapters roughly the same size :/ I promise some loving will actually happen next chapter. Again sorry for stopping there. Xoxoxo**


End file.
